Operation Seduce The Leech
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Edward are on their honeymoon and it seems to be going perfect until Edward decides being intimate with Leah is to dangerous. Leah does not agree with him and plans to do whatever she can to seduce him. *Now complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Operation Seduce The Leech**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward (Leaward)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Leah and Edward are on their honeymoon and it seems to be going perfect until Edward decides being intimate with Leah is to dangerous. Leah not agreeing with her husband, decides to come up with a plan to seduce him. Will Edward give in to his wife or will Leah be forced to endure a marriage full of celibacy?**

**-----**

"Your being ridiculous!" I shouted at my vampiric husband while planting my hands on my hips.

The glare I send his way was full of obvious irritation and slight anger. Why did he have to pull one of his emo moods now of all times? It was our honeymoon for crying outloud! It should be filled with love making, exploring the hidden secrets of Isle Esme, long romantic sappy talks about our bright and hopeful future together. It should be a time I would remember forever. A time full of happiness and pleasure. After everything we have been threw, didn't we deserve that at the very least? This may not be his first marriage but you would think if he loved me like he claimed to that he would try to make the time memorable for me.

"Ridiculous? You think I am being ridiculous?" Edward gave me a look full of disbelief as he stretched his arm out to grasp my wrist within his fingers. "Your life is nothing to take for granted Leah!"

I groaned and yanked my wrist from his grip. "Your overreacting Edward. My life is not in any danger. Geeze I'm not glass you know. Your so blowing this out of proportion like you do with everything!"

My vampire groom snarled at my words. "Your not taking it seriously enough!"

Grabbing my wrist yet again he dragged me to stand infront of the full length mirror. The parts of my body which were not covered by clothing were splattered with patches of black, blue, and purple bruises. They stood out harshly against my russet skin and they looked worse than they really were. Edward seemed to think he committed a henious crime by marring my flesh. In reality he hadn't done anything wrong. So what if he got a little rough in the bedroom? It is not like I complained or anything.

Everything had been fine last night. We arrived at Isle Esme where we would be spending our honeymoon. It probably should've bothered me that our honeymoon was taking place in the same area where his honeymoon to Bella had been but for some reason it did not bother me one bit. Maybe it was because in the end I had won Edward. I was the on he would be spending eternity with and not her. At the mere thought of spending eternity with my leech I wanted to jump his bones and there is where the problem started.

When I woke up this morning after a glorious night with Edward, I was suprised to find my body covered in darkening bruises. It did not faze me in the least because I knew they would heal in less than 12 hours. I had expected to be a little banged up and was glad to see atleast nothing had been broken. Being married to vampire did have it's benefits that could also be seen as drawbacks. My vampire was a very passionate being and because of that I knew his love making would be exactly the same. The drawbacks of this were the fact I wasn't unbreakable like him. I could be broken and seeing how close he came to seriously harming me, well it made Edward fall into his 'I am nothing but a monster' routine.

With I sigh I rubbed my temples to keep the headache fast approaching at bay. I should have expected this of him but of course I thought he had gotten past the whole 'I hate what I am' stage of his never ending life. Maybe I had been stupid to beleive he could ever forgive himself for his past sins. I guess a part of me hoped I could be his salvation and oh god could I sound any more like a corn ball?

"So why are we looking at the mirror? Are we admiring my awesomeness?" I said with a slight smirk trying to diffuse the now tense situation.

My bronze haired hubby did not seem to be amused despite my totally hilarious comment. "Now is not the time to be cheeky Leah Cullen. Look at what I did to you! Does it not concern you at all that I could of killed you?"

Have I mentioned how I hated these moments where he acted like he had a stick up his ass? When would he get it threw his thick diamond hard skull that I liked having his mark on me? I enjoyed knowing I could make him loose control of himself. He was always so calm and collected all the fucking time and it drove me wild to see him loose all that calmness in the heat of the moment. To know I held that power over him made me feel giddy and all powerful. It made me feel beautiful.

Turning so that my back now faced the mirror, I cupped his face in between my hands. "What concerns me is that I am on my honeymoon and I am not having sex. Who in their right mind has a honeymoon and doesn't have sex? It's not natural and damnit Edward I want sex!" I jutted my lower lip out into the imitation of a pout.

Edward ignored my comment as he pulled away from me. "There are many other things we can do Leah. Horseback riding, scuba diving, cliff diving, watching movies together, swimming, hiking-"

I was quick to cut him off. "Unless those activities are done naked with you on top of me I don't want to do them." Slinking over to him I wrapped my warm arms around his cool waist. "I know what I want to do Edward. I don't want to go scuba diving. I do not want to cliff dive or hike. I certianly do not want to spend my honeymoon watching movies or swimming." Sliding my hand down his chest I leaned up to bite his earlobe. "And I don't wanna go horseback riding. The only thing I want to ride is you."

"Leah my love." When my leech groaned I thought I would burst into a victory dance. Had I really won this battle so easily? Maybe I was more desirable than I thought?Maybe my blood drinking spouse finally realized fighting with me was pointless since I always won in the end. When he stepped away from me I wanted to pull my hair out in fustration. The look in his eyes told me this battle was only starting. "You must be starving love so why don't you take a nice hot shower. Alone." He quickly added when I was just about to suggest he keep me company. "And I will cook you some breakfast before we go for a hike."

I watched silently as he pecked me on the lips before heading to the kitchen to make me the most imporant meal of the day. As he disapeared threw the bedroom door I decided then and there I would not loose this battle. I was going to win and make damn sure I had the honeymoon I deserved. If I had to tie him down and rape him then I would because he could deny it all he wanted but I knew he wanted me and as they say you cannot rape the willing. I would have the honeymoon of my dreams whether he liked it or not!

As I headed towards the shower I began to plan operation 'seduce stubborn leech of a husband also known as Edward Cullen.' I would win this battle and he would regret the day he denied Leah Cullen sex! I would not go threw the rest of eternity married to a sexy vampire who decided he would rather be celibate than take the chance of hurting me. If he didn't give me what I wanted soon, he would be the one who was hurt.

TBC...

**AN: This was going to be a very long oneshot but I decided to break it down into chapters and I am posting the first two tonight. The third chapter is almost done. I am not sure yet how many chapters this will be yet but I am thinking no more than seven. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After a long and relaxing shower in which I spent the time planning 'operation seduce my leech,' I quickly dressed into a pair of tan khaki shorts that reached about mid thigh and showed off my long tan legs. Edward had a serious obsession with my legs and I was going to use this to my advantage. I lifted my leg onto the edge of the bed and covered it in coconut scented body lotion. I repeated the action to my other leg and my arms and stomach as well. I slipped on a bright yellow bikini top before quickly brushing threw my long dark hair and heading into the kitchen.

Edward stood at the sink rinsing off the utensils he had cooked with and he was humming 'Leah's Lullaby' to himself as he worked. My eyes scanned the area to find the source of a mouthwatering scent and my eyes landed on one lone plate sitting in the center of the small table. My stomach growled loudly as I eyed the plate full of bacon and eggs. Eggs. A scowl immediately covered my face as I glared at the food. I know it sounded stupid but seeing the eggs resting on the plate sent red hot anger shooting threw my viens.

He had cooked _her _eggs on their honeymoon. He also had given _the bitch _everything he wouldn't give me. If he thought I would just sit back and be a replacement for her then he was dead fucking wrong. Sure eggs seemed harmless enough but then it always starts off like that. It's nothing big at first and you hardly even notice the changes until it is to late. If I let this little cooking me eggs thing slide then the next thing you know he would have me wearing her old clothes, driving a crap truck like she had when human, and eventually he'd even have me somehow acting clumsy. Eww what if it got to the point where he actually wanted me to roleplay as her during sex? That is if I could ever get him to touch me again. Screw that..I was gonna end this turning me into Bella thing now before it had a chance to blossom. No way in the fiery pits of hell would I ever act like Bella just to get layed. Sex wasn't worth _that_.

Storming over to the table I grabbed the plate and ignored the gnawing hunger in my gut. I'd rather starve than eat this. Picking up the food loaded plate I walked over to the trash and dropped it in plate and all. I noticed Edward had turned to watch me and when he raised his eyebrow in question I ignored him and stormed back over to the table before dropping down in my seat.

"Are you going to starve yourself until I touch you again?" His topaz eyes locked with mine as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The muscles of his abdomen stretched the shirt against his body even tighter and my mind went blank as I watched the muscles ripple under the thin material. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry for food anymore. All I wanted to do was stroll over to him and rip the shirt from his body as I ran my tongue along the smooth contours of his chest and stomach. The mere thought of his cold hard body pressed into mine sent shivers down my spine but those sensations fled when I remembered our little talk from earlier.

I sent my leech a glare as I planted my bare feet on the table, a habit of mine he really hated. "Starving myself? Hardly, though now that I think of it maybe I should do that. If I say I am will that be enough to get you to fuck me?"

Edward ran his long slender fingers threw his messy bronze hair. He let out a sigh of fustration. "Leah..Why won't you just eat the food I prepared for you?"

What a way to try and change the subject. I clucked my tongue at him. "If you wont give me what I want then I sure as hell wont give your leechy ass what you want." I paused to gauge he reaction and when he didn't say anything I continued. "Marriage doesn't work like that Edward. You cannot just take something away from me and then get all uptight when I refuse to do what you want. Marriage is about compromise and you won't even do that. You think I am gonna pull a Bella and give into your every whim? As if. You knew what you were getting into when we got married."

"Leah why do you refuse to see my side of this arguement?" The words were tainted with a slight growl as he gripped the counter he was leaning against. I could tell that his temper was getting the better of him when the wood and tile made a slight popping sound from the pressure of his hands and fingers.

"Because you won't see mine!" I snapped at him with a glare that could kill him, that is if he wasn't already dead. "You see me as frail human. You see me not as the kick ass she wolf I am but rather as a weak little girl who cannot take care of herself. You see me as _Bella _but guess what? I'm not Bella. I'm not frail. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself and that scares the hell out of you." I was quick to my feet as I searched around for my shoes. Damnit where were those little buggers? Shoes, come out come out wherever you are. While I searched for my shoes I continued my rant. "Your so used to be being in your perfect safe bubble and I'm the complete opposite. I'm wild and free and I don't need a man to protect from the world. It scares you out of your vampiric mind because you know I could be the one that makes you loose control. That's the real reason you won't touch me isn't it? Your afraid I'll let loose the real you."

Finally giving up the search for my shoes I turned to look at Edward. He was staring at me with a look of concentration on his face. I could tell that my words had bothered him but I didn't let it get to me. Everything I said had been true and he knew it. I wasn't Isabitch Swan-Cullen-then Swan again. Unlike her I wasn't one to change my mind every ten seconds. I knew what I wanted and I would get it in the end. If Edward had a problem with that then maybe he should take a much closer look and decide if I was worth fighting for or not.

When he didn't say anything I just shook my head with a sigh and grabbed my cell phone. "I'm going for a walk and if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me." I hissed out the words and slammed the door behind me. I heard him mumble 'unreasonable' under his breath and I was tempted to go back in there and slap the shit out of him. Instead I just tilted my head back and called loudly. "Undead jackass!" Before stomping off loudly into the woods of the surrouding area.

**AN: Is Edward stubborn or what? To bad for him that Leah is just as stubborn and she won't give up without a fight. Chapter 3 will be out soon a day or so maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After about an hour of wandering the woods my temper was still raging within my scenery was gorgeous of course but I did not see any of it. There was only one thing on my mind or rather one bitch on my mind. Bella Bella Bella! It all boiled down to her didn't it? She got everything she ever wanted and when she showed her true colors and ripped out Edward's heart, I was the one who had to take the time and energy to put it back together.

It had not been easy let me tell you. If I thought I had been broken after Sam it was absolutely nothing compared to Edward when Bella left him. I may have been a bitter bitch with a cold bitchiness about me but Edward Cullen had been nothing but a shell. He was a corpe in every since of the word because there is no way you could consider him as living. After that fucking vampire whore abandoned he and Nessie I had felt drawn to Dracula and Junior Dracula. (The first time I called Edward that in my head he actually started laughing.)

Sam had been unhappy when I started spending my time with Ness and Edward. He even called me a traitor at a picnic on first beach with Seth, Edward, and Nessie. He told me I was turning into a leech lover and when he spoke those words little Renesmee bit his leg as hard as she could. The shock written all over his face plus the girly scream had me holding my stomach in a fit of laughter. It was freaking hilarious and at that moment I knew she was more my daughter than she had ever been Bella's.

That also happened to be the first night my husband kissed me. It had been unexpected but not unwelcome and most certianly not unpleasant. We were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, (the little half leech had fallen asleep in Seth's arms after having my brother build a sand castle that ended up covering a good quarter mile of the beach. It was really pretty cool even though I would never admit that to anyone. I was Leah Clearwater and I didn't find cute kiddy shit like that cute. I was a terrifying she wolf, not some sort of soccer mom.)

Anyways as I was saying before I got distracted, Edward and I were just watching the sun set and I could feel his eyes on me so I turned to glare at him. I hated it when people stared it made me feel like more of a freak. He ignored my glare of course and smirked before cupping my cheek in his cold hand and then kissing me. The feel of his lips on mine caused me shiver and not from the cold wind whipping around us. It may have been a short kiss but it was fucking mind blowing. When he pulled away I didn't say anything and I let him take my hand in his as we sat in silence. And this is how our wierd and unconvential relationship came to be.

It was times such as these I felt my efforts were pointless. All the hard work I put into helping my blood drinking lover get over Bella felt like it was useless. She would always be the perfect girl who got away. I hated it since I knew Isabitch wasn't perfect and I hated that only Rosalie and I seemed to be the ones to see this. We had known from the begining Isabella 'slutty' Swan was a mistake. When it came to her everyone else seemed to have falllen into her witchy web.

When was he going to stop giving her a get of jail free card? Just because she was the mother of his only child- Suddenly a grin slipped onto my lips as an idea hit me. If anyone would know how to snap Edward out of his 'woe is me' mood it would be Nessie. Reaching into my pocket for my cell I dialed as quick as I could and tapped my bare foot impatiently as I waited for her to answer the phone.

The voice that did answer was not one I was expecting. "Hello?" The groggy sound of my brothers voice reached my ears.

"Seth? Why the hell are you answering Nessies cell phone?" I knew my tone held a threatening note but I had intended it to be this way.

I knew my bratty brother had imprinted on Edwards daughter, (I refused to call her Bella's child. She was just to much like me to be considered Bella's hell spawn as I used to call her when she was younger.) that still did not give him permission to try and jump into bed with her as soon as Edward and I were gone. My mother had raised him better than to be the kind of guy to take a girls virginity before marriage. She raised him to be better than men like Sam Uley.

If he and Nessie got into any troube I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it would be all my fault. Edward was always telling me not to teach Ness certian things as if I could control what the mini leech step daughter of mine chose to do. Just because she chose to mimic me because I was that cool it did not mean I was being a bad influence. Every girl needs to know how to use a stripper pole. I took her to that pole dancing class for purely eductional reasons but did my husband see it that way? No of course not.

I heard Seth shuffling around and it sounded suspiciously like he was trying to put clothes back on. "Leah! What are you doing calling? Shouldn't you be soaking up the suns rays on some nice sandy beach?"

No, what I should be doing was screwing my husband until his brain was nothing but a puddle of mush and I was so tired I couldn't move. I didn't really think Seth needs to know about our sex life or lack there of though. On the other hand maybe the images would terrify him enough that he wouldn't dare touch Nessie. Maybe I could scare the little craddle robber into becoming a monk. Nah that wouldn't work it is Seth after all. In all likely hood if I told him about my little problem he would try to give me advice and I so didn't want sex advice from my brother. Gross.

"Sethy? Whose that on the phone? Come back to bed. I found a pair of hand cuffs in uncle Jazz and aunt Ali's room that I really want to try out." I heard my half breed step daughter call out from wherever she was.

"Seth Clearwater! You better not be doing anything with Renesmee. You better be using those handcuffs to play the PG version of cops and robbers! If I find out you've deflowered her (Who the hell uses that word anymore? I was spending way to much time with Edward.) I will make sure I take you to the vets to get neutered! You know I'll do it too Seth." I could hear Seth gulp in fear on the other line and I knew he was probably thanking the gods above I was halfway across the planet.

"But-but Leah Nessie is almost 17!" My shape shifting brother complained.

"Do you think I fucking care? To be correct she is only a few years old and she only looks 17. Besides you little pervert, if Edward and I waited until we got married then so can you two! Unless of course you don't plan to marry her and if that is the case I'll really have to kill you because my daughter will be an honest woman!" I could feel the hackles on my neck raise at the thought of Seth using Nessie. If I haven't mentioned it yet I am very protective of the half leech. I knew Seth wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing but still my motherly instinct always went into overdrive around my parasite step daughter.

My brothers panic laced voice reached out to me from the other line. "What? Of course I plan to marry her Leah! But isn't it a little soon to be thinking about this just yet? Cause marriage leads to babies and I'm not quite ready to think about that- Oh god I think I am going to be sick!"

I heard the phone land with a thud on the floor as Seth ran off to get sick. Ha my mission was complete. I doubted Seth would be touching Nessie anytime soon. Score one for Leah Clearwater! Though as I thought about it I frowned. Seems as if I was really good at making women undesirable to men. NO! I could not think that way. This honeymoon disaster was all my veggie vamps fault. It had nothing to do with me. It had everything to do with Edward Cullen and his 'I hate myself' routine he pulled.

"Leah?" I heard Renesmee's chime like voice reach my ears as she picked up the phone. "Is everything alright? Seth just ran from the room mumbling something about living in a convant."

I let out a bark of laughter but it didn't last for very long. "He'll be fine Ness I just scared him a bit is all." I sighed and leaned against a rock. How did I explain things to her about the situation with her dad? Now that I thought about it, maybe calling her for help was the wrong thing to do. Then again what choice did I have? "Your dad is a douchebag."

"Oh no. What did he do this time?" Ness was used to my rants about her father. She was the only one who could make me see reason sometimes and I knew now was one of those times. I took a deep breath before getting ready to spill my guts to her. I really hoped she had some advice for me because I was truly at a loss. If the littlest Cullen couldn't help me then I was totally screwed. As much as I loved Edward I would not spend eternity with only a battery operated friend to keep me company during the long lonely nights.

**TBC...**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one is actually going to be pretty funny I hope. For a hint I will tell you that a 3 way call takes place and Leah learns that Carlisle and Esme have a kinky side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

You know those moments in which you wish you could close your eyes and have the earth swallow you whole? Those times that are so embarassing you think you would fall dead on the spot? The horrifying moments in life where you just want to die because it's so horrible you think you'll never live it down? Yeah...Those moments. They are nothing compared to what Nessie was doing to me.

After explaining to her the situation with her father she decided to involve the whole fucking family. Talk about akward times oh say a billion! It was bad enough she was involving Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. You think I have some crazy ideas? You have no idea! I had learned things about the other couples I wished with all my heart and soul I could forget. I was forever scarred with the naughty knowledge they bestowed upon me.

"I'm telling you Leah," Emmett Cullen's voice boomed over the line in which the conferance call was taking place. "You need to find some nice elk and cover yourself in it's blood. No way will Edward be able to resist you then."

The mental image his suggestion brought on made me gag. "First of all..eww. There is no way I am covering myself in blood you sicko! Geeze Emmett were you born this big of a freak or did you have to work at it?"

I could practically see the big dumb leech winking at me with his pervo smile. "What can I say Leah? I've always been a sex god."

Why the fuck had I joined the Cullen family again? Oh yeah because I loved Edward. Damnit sparkling pansy who stole my heart. This was all his fault. I was forever tied to Emmett Cullen and oh my god that's a scary thought.

Jasper spoke next and I was releived for a brief moment. "Emmett we want Edward to make love to her and not kill her. Use your brain idiot." Jasper cleared his throat and for the short time he before he spoke I really thought was my hero in this whole twilight zone conversation. That is until he opened his mouth yet again. "Now Leah, are you sure you spent enough time on forplay before indulging in the act of intercourse?"

And his hero moment was over. I choked on my own saliva. On all that was holy why did the fates feel I deserved this? Why me? Had I been a serial killer in a past life or something? "Holy fucking cow Jasper please tell you didn't just use the word forplay!"

Jasper's voice was smooth like velvet as he cleared his throat once again. "Now Leah forplay is very important..."

I cut him off before he could say more. "Finish that sentence and I'll have to throw myself off a cliff. I need idea's here people not a sex ed lecture. I know all about forplay and safety and all that. I did have the birds and bees talk with my mother when I was 13. I know all about how boys have a penis and girls have a vagina. I don't need a play by play thank you very much."

"Have you tried talking to him about this calmly Leah?" I never would've thought Alice to be the rational voice of all the Cullen's. She was usually a crazy blood drinking pixie but today she was my savior.

"Of course I tried talking to him about it Alice. He doesn't want to hear it. You know how he gets. He won't budge at all!" Sighing, I buried my face in my knees.

"Did you yell at him? Because you know he won't listen if you scream at him Leah." Stupid Rosalie knew me way to well for my liking.

"Well I may have raised my voice slightly." When I heard everyone chuckle I scowled. "Ok fine! I screamed at him but he totally deserved it! He won't touch me and it's my honeymoon so I think I have the right to be just a tad angry don't you? Bella's gone and yet she is still destroying my life. You all know you would be the same way if you were in my shoes so don't try to deny it."

"Mom," My heart swelled at Nessie's words. Mom..It made me smile. Atleast I beat Bella in the worlds best mother catagory. "You know how dad is. You can't go demanding things from him without trying to see his side."

"Ness is right." Rose spoke softly. "He loves you Leah. More than he loved anyone. While I do not agree with him, I do understand. He doesn't want to hurt you. If he lost you he wouldn't even have the strength to go to the Volturi. He would just lay in his room and become unresponsive. You remember how he was when you guys fought about Sam?"

I cringed at the reminder. Six months into our relationship Edward and I got into a huge arguement about Sam. Edward thought I was still in love with Sam since I didn't want to tell the pack we were together. In my defense, would you want to tell a pack full of ignorant, annoying wolf guys your dating the very thing you were designed to kill?

Anyways, after the fight we did not talk for two weeks. In that time I learned Edward locked himself in his room and wouldn't go hunting. It took Jasper dragging me to the house and forcing us to talk to snap him out of it. When I saw how sickly he looked I realized it was stupid to fight over the pack. I loved Edward and seeing him like that nearly undid me. So I promised myself I would never hurt him like that again. Now I wondered if I wasn't breaking that vow.

When I spoke I cursed the slight tremble. "I get that Rosalie but I can't just let him never touch me again. He can't protect me from everything in this world. I don't want him to hold back just because he is petrified by his fear. There has to be some sort of compromise right?"

"You should tie him down and rape him. Well you know it wouldn't really be rape because he could stop if he really wanted to." I had almost forgotten Emmett was on the line as well. To bad I wasn't that lucky.

I was getting ready to tell him what he could do with that idea though I never got the chance since Alice cut in first. "You know that's not a bad idea."

"What?" I knew disbelief colored my voice.

"Not the raping him part but the tying him down. Bondage could be the key to this all." Once again crazy little Alice shocked the shit out of me.

"You know Alice you may be right." Rosalie stated calmly. "I think all our brother really needs is to be dominated. He has this whole complex where he feels he needs to control every little thing. Maybe he needs to be controlled for once? Maybe that is the key to breaking down his walls?"

Nessie picked up the conversation before I could even think about cutting in. "Would that even work? Wouldn't dad be able to just break out of any rope she used to tie him down with?"

"What about shackles?" Alice countered. "He's strong sure and they wouldn't hold him for long but maybe it would be just long enough for Leah to work her magic and make him crack?"

"How would she even get him in the shackles though? I doubt he would willingly let her cuff him." Jasper hummed as he thought. "She could do something to catch him off guard I suppose."

Finally I managed to cut in. "Whoa there. Let's park this crazy train for a minute. Say your plan would work and I could somehow distract him long enough to shackle him. Where am I supposed to get them hmm? I don't see a sex shop around here."

"Hold on one minute." I heard Rosalie cover the reciever with her hand as she spoke with someone.

I ignored Jasper and Emmett as they conversed about their favorite type of bondage. I wondered if this crazy plan would work? Could I pull this off? What if Edward had a freak out? I couldn't really picture Edward as letting me take control. The very picture of him submitting to me made my heart speed up.

I would love to see my husband chained down and begging for me to touch him. I would give almost anything to see him submit to me. God..I could see it all in my minds eye. Him on the bed groaning as I slowly tortured him as I ran my tongue along every inch of his pale skin. I wonder if I could make him whimper with need? To have him screaming my name would be the sexiest thing ever.

Maybe I could have him screaming so well that Bella would be able to hear him from Italy where she currently resided? That would show the backstabbing bitch wouldn't it? I'd love to see her face when she learned Edward was mine and no longer her little he bitch. A wicked grin curled at the corners of my lips. Oh yeah, I was liking this plan after all. Maybe Emmett did have some good ideas in that perverted mind of his.

"Leah?" Oh dear..Please tell me I'm having paranoid delusions. Don't let it really be Esme on the phone now. Anyone but Esme. Please lord not Esme Cullen. The sweet motherly leech was not on the phone right now. I was crazy. I had to be because I couldn't take it if Esme started giving me sex advice.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Renesmee you three get off the phone now." Esme's tone held no room for debate and I heard the soft click as three phones disconnected. Once she was sure the others were gone she continued speaking even though I begged the fates she wouldn't. "Rosalie has informed of your dilema and I want to do whatever I can to help. Hold on one moment."

There was another hushed paused before a click and I heard another voice. Just shoot me now. "Leah? It's Carlisle here. How are you dear? I hear Edward is causing some distress for you?"

If Edward didn't fuck me soon and I had gone threw this embarassing phone conference for nothing, I would give him a permanant death. I forced my voice to be cheerful before I replied to Carlisle. "Hi Carlisle, look everything is fine. I am sure I'm just overreacting so there is really no reason for you to.."

Esme interrupted me. "Where are those chains love? I know we didn't bring them home with us. Are they in the closet?"

Chains? Esme and Carlisle had chains? Sweet and loving Esme who cooked me food and made sure I always had what I needed had chains? Oh my..I could feel my world tilting and I wondered if I was going to pass out. Could wolves go into shock? Would my husband find my dead body in the woods and realize I had a heart attack from learning mama and papa leech had a kinky side?

"Do you mean the iron ones dear?" Carlisle asked his wife and once again I felt like I was going to die from sheer embarassment. "Yes, if I remember correctly they are in the very back of the closet. Leah do you just want wrist cuffs or ankle cuffs as well?"

"I-I-I" I couldn't talk. My ability to create words had vanished.

"I think she would need the ankle cuffs as well Carlisle." Esme sighed softly. "Leah do you know how to use them or would you like Carlisle and I to explain it to you?"

Carlisle picked up where she left off. "Oh maybe we should give her some ideas for positions?"

"I'm not sure honey." Esme addressed me this time. "Leah dear, do you need to know some positions that may work best? I know Carlisle looses it everytime I-"

No, no, no! She would not finish that sentence! "You know what Esme I think I am all set on that. Thanks anyways."

"Are you sure? Because I know that-" She started to speak but I couldn't let her. I was already loosing my sanity.

"What was that Esme? I'm sorry but your breaking up." I made the best static sound I could. "I can't hear you. Must be a storm coming. Tell everyone I will think about the ideas they gave me. BYE!" I let out a sigh of relief as I clicked my phone off.

What had I gotten myself into? Was having mind blowing sex with Edward worth knowing Esme and Carlisle were into bondage? I wasn't so sure anymore. Although I did get a few ideas from this whole bizarre situation. If chains didn't work all I had to do was threaten to tell my husband about his parents kinky sides. Pretty sure he would sleep with me just to shut me up if it came to that.

I tensed when I heard a branch snap behind me. So my husband had followed me had he? Hmm..I was near a small waterfall. With a smile I put my hands behind my back to unhook my bikini top. Let's see how much I could tease my husband. I planned to use my rocking body to my advantage. He thought he could resist me then let's test his resolve. Besides if this doesn't work I always have plan B.

**TBC...**

**AN: Who else feels bad for Leah? I mean would you want to know about Carlisle and Esme's private life? And aren't the Cullen's a crazy bunch? What has Leah gotten herself into? I hope you all liked this chapter! I got a new computer and I was having writers block but as you can see I am back! **

**Also, check out the awesome trailer for this story on youtube. My darling girlfriend and her friends made an amazing trailer for this! The link is on my profile so check it out and leave them comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So alot of people think Edward is going to either never break or break in this chapter. I've decided since I am an evil genius, I will give you a bit of both. Alot of you want the Leaward smut already and others want Edward to suffer. So I wrote this in hopes I could please everyone. :) Though you won't get the smut because I broke the chapter up into two..you will get to see the start of Leah's next plan.**

After unhooking my bikini and letting it fall into the dirt beneath my feet I started to undo the belt of my shorts. I couldn't see Edward but I could feel his eyes on me and it made my body all warm and aching for his cold fingers to cool my flesh. When I finally managed to get my belt off I swung it above my head before letting it drop to the ground.

I took a few steps into the water and gasped at the cold. It wasn't Edward but it would have to do. From somewhere behind me I was almost sure I heard a pained moan and I couldn't help but smile because I was glad to learn my actions affected my husband whether he wanted it that way or not. He was forever trapped in the body of a seventeen year old body. It shouldn't surpise me a naked woman affected him. If it didn't I should probably be very worried.

Maybe the key to this whole problem would be best solved if I looked at it from a different angle. Now as I stood in the freezing water, I realized trying to convince Edward to change his mind was stupid and most likely useless. He was stubborn and he would not let his decision be easily swayed. He could and surely would drag this disagreement on for months and I could not allow that. If his mind wouldn't listen to my arguement then maybe his body would?

I wasn't a seventeen year old boy but because I was the only female werewolf with a bunch of guys I had a good idea on how a seventeen year old boys mind worked. Being forced to read my pack brothers every thought, I had been taught a very valuable lesson about men. From the moment they hit puberty they are forever ruled by their penis. If my frozen forever at seventeen year old husband was anything like my packmates, (I shivered at the mere thought because sometimes my packmates were just gross.) then all I had to do was show a little skin and Edward would be doomed. I gave myself a mental high five. I was a genius.

With a new game plan in mind I took a few steps more into the water. It was deliciously cool and left a slight sting when it met my 108 degree skin. I hissed in pleasure and I was posotive I heard a groan from the forest this time. Bending my knees I pushed the soles of my feet against the rocky bottom and propelled myself into the water completely.

When I emerged my head from the water I had to shake my hair from my eyes. The water was a crystal clear blue and I could see all the way down to the bottom. Tiny multicolored fish darted past my feet in all directions. The only movement besides the fish trying to flee from my presence, was me as I swam the length of the small pool of water.

I glided against the water with ease as I swam towards my destination. There was a steep rocky cliff which was also a small waterfall and I intended to let the water flow over my body and in the proccess give my husband a good show. When I reached the bottom of the cliff I reached up with my hands to grip the slippery stone and heaved myself up and out of the water. Thank god for my upper body strengt, I thought as I pulled myself higher and higher.

When I reached the top I was frozen by the incredible sight. I could see almost every spot on the tiny island. I could even the house way far off in the distance. It was a small dot and if I had been human I wouldn't have been able to spot it. I could see birds and other wildlife as they ran or in the birds case flew, across the island. It was so beautiful that I regretted not bringing a camera.

With one last look at the scenery I braced my body for the cold as I stepped under the cascading waterfall. "Oh..Mmm." I moaned as the water ran over my body and I placed my hands on my stomach to drag slowly upwards. I knew Edward would be able to hear my throaty moans and I also knew I couldn't keep them in.

The freezing temperature of the water reminded me so much of husbands touch that I had to open my eyes, which had fluttered close without my knowledge, so I could be sure he wasn't here with me. I tried to ignore the lump in my throat when I realized he wasn't here with me. I sighed in sadness and irration before dragging my hands from my stomach and up to cup my breasts. I went to pinch my nipples but I never got to finish what I had been planning to start.

A flash of bronze caught my attention in the corner of my eye and I turned my head hoping to get another look. I knew he was out there and when I saw another flash of bronze I realized he was darting around the small pool looking for the best view so he would be able to watch me. I smiled as it dawned on me my plan was working but my happiness was short lived.

I am not sure what happened, but while I turned my body to try and spot my vampire, my foot somehow slipped. The next thing I realized was I had tumbled off the small cliff and was speeding towards the water below. I screamed a very unlike Leah scream of fear. "Aww fuck!"

I flailed my arms out to my sides hoping to somehow catch myself but it was a useless effort. Damn this was so going to hurt. I braced myself for the impact as my body hit the water. The overwhelming pain screamed in my mind but I couldn't move. I felt my body sinking to the bottom and I even saw my little fish friends watching me.

I felt my body hit the rocks on the bottom and I knew I had to somehow move or I would drown. My mind seemed to agree but my body wouldn't work with me. Spasms of pain were still shooting threw my body and my muscles were tensed to the point they had somehow locked. My eyes opened to stare up into the water that would soon be my grave.

A flash of white caught my attention but it seemed to disapear. I could feel the need for air starting to overwhelm me and my head became dizzy. Another flash of white had me convinced I was going insane from lack of oxygen. I was suddenly very pissy because I was going to die from falling off a cliff. What a fucking Bella-ish move. I could just imagine the jokes that would come from this.

My eyes started to drift shut when something cold wrapped around my wrist and I felt my body being tugged desperately upwards. I managed to open my eyes and I saw Edward dragging my body towards the waters surface. Was this real or had I died? No I was pretty sure I was still a member of the living community because death couldn't hurt this much.

As soon as we surfaced I was dragged to the shore were my husband was frantically checking me over. "Leah love can you hear me?" He cupped my face in his hands. "Just stay calm my darling I am afraid you may go into shock. It will be ok my love I promise."

I blinked a few times and this seemed to worry him even more because he began to scoop me up in his arms. "Ed-" When I tried to reassure him that I was fine I ended up coughing up a shit load of water. My leech gently sat my body upwards and patted my back as he tried to disspell the water from my lungs.

Edward craddled me against his chest like a football. "Leah you may have some eternal injuries so we need to get you out of here immediately-"

I cut him off with a shake of my head. The pain I had felt moments before was now a lingering ache. I knew I would be absolutely fine in a few minutes. The only pain which really concerned me was centered around my ankle. "I'm ok Edward."

His golden eyes locked on my face and an expression of pain crossed his features. "Don't lie to make me feel better Leah. I should've been there to catch you and now your hurt and it is all my-"

With a roll of my eyes I pressed my lips to his softly. When I was sure he was somewhat calmed I pulled away. "Don't do the blame game. If it's anyones fault it would be mine. You saved me Edward just like you always seem to do when I need it." I went to stand to show him how fine I was but a sharp pain in my ankle caused me to gasp.

My leech caught me as I tumbled backwards into his waiting arms. "Leah are you alright? Tell me what hurts."

I went to snap at him that I was fine but a plan began to form in my mind. I could use this to my advantage. Edward felt guilty and his guilt would only grow if he thought I was hurt. It was time to put my actressing skills to the test. I put on my best pained expression and was sure to make my bottom lip tremble.

My hands covered my ankle. "It's my ankle." I whimpered. "I think it may be broken."

**AN: I was planning to add more to this chapter but I wanted to make the next part a full chapter of it's own. I thought this was a great place to cut off. I would love to hear your theories on what you think is going to happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My fake injury seemed to spur my husband into action. I felt his hands on my ankle as he slowly examined it from every angle. I was beyond the moon that he wasn't reading my mind right now or I would be screwed. Thank god for my excellent poker face. Well that and the fact I had gotten pretty good at hiding my thoughts from him.

Being in a pack full of guys who could read my mind had forced to learn great control because honestly? I didn't need their commentary on every private thought I had. It was bad enough I had to have me in my head. I did not need a bunch of hormonal crazed teenaged werewolf guys in my head too.

I know I should feel guilty for decieving Edward like this but somehow I couldn't. My ankle wasn't broken or even sprained. Sure I had a bruise and yeah, it caused an irritating ache but it was not anything I was unable to bear. I have suffered pain a million times worse than this and the simple and non threatening injury was nothing.

Don't get the wrong idea here, I really hated myself for lying to my husband. Sometimes in certian cases though lying was the only option you were given. If I had to lie to get my husband to touch me then so be it.

I felt weak for sinking to this new kind of low I was using to get what I wanted and yet, yet I knew that I couldn't take being treated like a china doll by my husband. If my leech thought I needed someone to take care of me then I would play the part of a needy wife.

"The good news is I don't feel any sort of fracture. I think you probably sprained it pretty badly but I thank the heavens you are alright. It could have been a whole lot worse." My blood drinker smiled at me even though it resembled more of a grimace.

I could read the guilt and self hate in his expression. He was still going to blame himself for this but I would find a way to twist it so that it would work in my favor. "It still hurts quite a bit. Are you sure it is not broken?" I forced my eyes to well with tears and prayed he would take them to be tears of pain.

As he started to check my ankle yet again, he hummed in concentration. After a moment he lifted my leg to place a soft kiss on the inside of my ankle. His lips were cold but soft at the same time. How the hell can a vampire have soft lips? They are hard as stone and yet my parasites lips were soft and felt like silk against my skin.

"Is it feeling any better at all my love?" Golden eyes raised to stare into mine.

Cold lips touching my skin once more ellicted a gasp from my slightly parted lips. "It's starting to but you it still hurts upwards a bit."

My mind reader smirked as he kissed the flesh of my lower calf about half and inch higher than before. His bright topaz colored eyes darkened a shade and in the prescence of humans it would be something to worry about because it would mean he was hungry.

Bloodlust and regular sexual lust drew out the same kind of reaction in a leech. It would cause their eyes to darken and depending on how dark the eyes turned was a good indicator of how much their body was affected by the lust. Since a werewolves blood was repulsive to the undead, I knew the real reason his eyes had darkened. In plain and simple terms it meant my undead husband wanted me.

"What about now?" The words were practically a purr as he continued to drag his lips slowly upwards.

"Getting there." I mumbled lacing my fingers in his messy hair.

"I'm so sorry love. I should've been faster getting to you. If something had happened I would never be able to forgive myself." I sighed and was going to reassure him it hadn't been his fault but he continued speaking. "Tell me it's all my fault. Tell me you hate me. Please Leah, just tell me you can't stand me and I'm a monster. I deserve nothing less."

"Just fucking stop!" I snapped and saw hurt cross his features. "Stop trying to pity yourself. Stop acting like you committed a murder. Just stop already leech. Your going to drive me insane if you keep going on and on. You want to say your a monster than go ahead but stop trying to make me believe it too."

"I am a monster Leah! You have to see it." Reaching for my face he cupped his hands around my cheeks. "I _need _you to see it Leah. I am not perfect. Hell I'm not even human."

"Either am I you doofus." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just as far from human as you if not more so. You _are_ human Cullen. Your just a dead human. I turn into a giant wolf so I'm not Ms. normal now am I? Now shut the fuck up and kiss me will you?"

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. Either he would kiss me or run off. Our entire future rested on this moment. His choice would decide what happened from now on. I loved him more than I had ever loved Sam and I needed to know he loved me more than he had Bella. His next action would reveal all.

**AN: I was planning to have an intense make out session this chapter but I thought it would be better if I dedicated a whole chapter to that specific scene. I know how the rest of this story is going to go and I can tell you at most there will only be five more chapters and probably less than that. I can't promise it won't be more than that but most likely there are only a couple chapters left. Let me know what you yall thought about this chappy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: I have wanted to post for a while now but my health issues have been really bad lately and so I have not been allowed on the computer because I MUST avoid stress at all costs. So what I did because I really wanted this posted, was write it in a notebook and my cousin typed it up for me and my mother posted it. **

The indecision in my bronzed haired husbands eyes was easy to read. He was torn between wanting to give in to his body's demands and do what in his mind he considered the right thing. He wanted to be a noble and 'save' me. Funny thing was he wanted to save me from himself. Shouldn't he of thought of that before marrying me?

I may be known as the heartless bitch of La Push and I won't deny that. Just because I am apparently heartless, it does not mean I can't see my husband's point of view on this entire situation. I understood why Edward considered himself a monster. The reasons were the same ones I used to define him as a soulless killer before I had gotten the chance to meet him. Though over time my opinions of him and the rest of his family had drastically changed.

While I still did not overly like the fact he was of the undead variety, I could no longer blame him for what he was. Even if I still held the resentment for him I once did, it wouldn't even come to close to the hate he held for himself. Edward would never ever be able to let go of the past. And people thought I was bad with how long it took me to get over the whole Emily and Sam thing? Atleast it hadn't taken me over a century.

"Leah..." My name was a whisper on his lips as his eyes drilled into mine almost as if he were searching for something. Some clue as to tell him what I was feeling and thinking. What was he looking for exactly? If he was searching for hate he wouldn't find it.

Well he wouldn't find hate for him anyways. I held plenty of hate inside of me just not for him. I held hate for Sam that much was obvious. The first man I had ever loved and gave everything I was to. I hated him for turning me into the bitter bitch everyone hated.

I hadn't always been this way you know. I used to be sort of nice. I used to smile and laugh. I used to have hopes and dreams for the future and nothing could ever bring me down. I was the girl everyone went to when they needed a cheerful lift.

That all changed when Sam crushed the girl I once was and transformed her into who I was now. The good thing about what my douche bag of an ex did? He brought me Edward Cullen. If not for his betrayal of my heart I would've never found my soulmate.

On a side note, I may not like the fact my soulmate was a bloodsucker but if not for that little kink in his personality we would never have met. If that had happened I would still be the heartbroken Leah of my past. Someone I never wanted to meet again if I could help it. Though if Edward made the wrong move in the next few minutes, I would be reunited with that girl alot sooner than I wished.

A cold hand resting against my cheek brought me out of my deep thoughts. Geeze since when did I have deep and meaningful thoughts? The Cullens really were a bad influence on me. If I didn't keep and eye out they could end up convincing me to go back to school and getting a degree in something like medicine or a docurate in Astronomy or something. It seemed like Carlisle would never listen to my rant about how not everyone could be an Einstien in training.

Frowning, I looked up into a pair of golden eyes full of pain, a bit of anger, and...Lust? "Edward?" I spoke softly and then I mentally cursed myself for being so weak.

Since when did I start acting all shy and unsure? Where was the confident kick ass she wolf that was me? Why was my behavior suddenly so different? Deep down I knew what was wrong. I was scared. Well terrified would be more accurate of a term. I was terrified of loosing my leech. If I lost him I know I wouldn't be able to recover like I had with Sam. Sure I had turned into a bitch when Sam left but atleast that was some semblance of living.

Your probably thinking, 'it wouldn't be to bad to deal with. It's not like she imprinted or anything.' Well this my reply to all you fuckers who think that. Go and suck my giant non existant penis! And while your down there you can suck my non existant balls too.

Just because I happened to not imprint on Edward, that does not mean we don't belong together. The only thing my not imprinting means is that I truly love him and wasn't forced to love him. So I say high five to me for finding love the normal way, the _human _way. Besides, Edward once told me he was glad I had never imprinted because he wouldn't know if I loved him because I wanted to or because I had no other choice.

He also told me that another reason he was happy for the not imprinting was because when a person imprints their mind seems to 'dim' or so he says. He said it was almost as if the part of their mind which was free will had been stripped away making their minds signifigantly smaller and only focused on one thing. To make there imprints happy.

Edward told me he couldn't live with me if I was like that. He said it would be to hard, knowing who I had been before the imprint imprisioned me. He claimed he couldn't bear to see the zombie I would turn into. A mindless drone or as he called it, 'Stepford Leah.' I wonder now if he still beleived that. I'm thinking right this moment he did wish I had imprinted because then I wouldn't argue with him about the no sex rule.

"Leah," He paused for a moment and instead of speaking he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand before flipping it over and trailing his fingers over the length of my face. He repeated this action a few times before he finally continued speaking. "Why do you torture me so? You must know I only want what is best for you. I love you and as your husband it is my _job _to take care of you."

Against my wishes, I could feel my lips pull away from my teeth as a snarl made its way past my lips. "I never asked for you to take care of me did I? Also, I didn't realize how much of a hassle it must be for you to look after me. It is your _job _after all." I snapped as I rose to my feet and pushed his hand off of my wrist.

How dare he refer to me as a _job? _What was I then? Just some task he had to complete? Marriage shouldn't be referred to as a job. I mean sure it was something you had to work at but it wasn't a job. Marriage should be something you wanted. Did he even want to be married to me? Did he really love me at all? Or had I just been a cover? The final peice to play the part of loving mother and wife since Bella left?

Before I could even take one step he was blocking my way. His ice like hands clutching my bare shoulders and his fingers digging into my skin. When I tried shrugging his hand off the grip only tightened. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin and a slight sting caused me to realize how hard he was actually clutching me. His nails were digging into my skin and it actually hurt a little bit. This bit of news suprised me since I had never known Edward to hurt anyone or anything besides the animals he hunted.

When I put my hands on his chest and pushed trying to knock him off balance, he did not move and inch. His body was like granite and I knew I couldn't move him in my human form. I could always phase but then again that took energy and I really didn't have any at the moment.

I was strangely tired. Not the normal need eight hours of sleep tired either but like dead tired. I wanted to close my eyes and never wake up. My body was tired and so was my mind. I was damned tired and I just wanted to rest. Why couldn't Edward let me rest? What else did he want from me? I had him given my heart and soul. When I tried giving him my body he didn't want it. What else was left?

I felt cold fingers under my chin and soon I was blinking tiredly into his golden orbs. "What now? What do you want from me? For fucks sake Cullen there is only so much that a girl can take before she cracks and goes all-"

My rant was suficiantly cut off when his cold marble lips molded with my warm ones. Being caught of guard by the sudden move, I briefly considered the idea I may have hit my head harder than I thought when I fell from the cliff. Deciding I didn't care if this was real or not I began to move my lips against his.

His cool, overly sweet, (and unneeded) breath fanned over my face and the scent made me dizzy with desire. Moving slowly so not to startle him because real or not I wanted this to last, I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. Sometime during this maneuver I realized this was no delusion and I really was kissing my husband.

Joy suddenly replaced my earlier anger and feelings of tiredness. Overriding the joy though was an intense wave of want. I _needed _him and I planned to get what I wanted. After all wasn't that the plan from the very start? Maybe this day would end even better than I could've hoped for.

Removing one of my hands from the back of his neck I tangled it in his hair. I tugged roughly and felt him growl against my lips. I could not help but smile at his reaction and tugged even harder on his bronzed locks. My other hand which was still resting on the back of his neck, slowly traced circles on his pale skin. When my fingers suddenly relaxed and then tightened causing the nails to sink into his flesh, his hips bucked upwards into mine.

Cool hands traveled down my back to cup my ass. I groaned in delight as his cold fingers caressed my russet skin. He let his hands rest on my bum for a few seconds before easily lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I made sure to lock my ankles together so I could more easily press my lower body against his.

Damn his stupid designer jeans! Clothes really should be illegal. Wait I take that back. It should only be illegal for Edward Cullen to wear clothes. There that was much better. If I wasn't careful I may end up seeing Billy Black or Charlie Swan in the buff...Do I even need to say eww?

My husband never moved his lips from mine except to let me get my breath. Currently his tongue was flicking against mine. It was a strange feeling to have his tongue in my mouth. The only way I can describe it would be to say it sort of reminds me of sucking on a popsicle. That is what the cool temperature reminded me of anyways.

I rotated my hips and I could feel him stiffen against me. I repeated the action while sucking on his tongue. Don't think I was doing all the work though because my bloodsuckers hands weren't just holding me to him. While one hand rested against my back to securely hold me to his body, his other hand had some how made its way from my waist up to my breast which he was now fondling. His thumb made quick fast paced circles over my nipple cause my body to uncontrobably arch into him.

When I pushed my body into his this caused my neck to be bared when I threw my head back at the feeling of him pressed against me in my most intimate spot. His lips left mine to attact themselves like a leech (no pun intented!) to my pulse point. I whimpered when he sucked the skin into his mouth in his way of marking me since he couldn't bite me unless he planned to kill me. His tongue swept over the patch of now purple flesh when he had finished.

Without any warning to him I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it down the middle sending buttons flying in every direction. I pushed the now torn fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. Leaning forwards I pressed a kiss on his shoulder before slowly peppering kisses down his chest. My eyes watched his close as a small smile overtook his expression and he sighed in contentment. All part of my plan.

Since he was distracted and had his eyes tightly closed, I slid one hand down his chest over his abs and to the waist band of his jeans. I held my breath and mentally cheered when his expression didn't change. He must not realize what I planned to do. I knew if my hand reached my destination then he would be helpless to say no. If he tried I was damn sure my hand could change his mind if you get my drift. My hand could be _very _convincing when it had to be.

My fingers undid the button with a speed I did not even know I had within me. It was all going according to plan until I got to the zipper. As I began to slide it down I felt his cold fingers which were hard as steele, lock around my wrist as he tugged my hand away.

"Leah no. You know why I can't." I felt despair begin to surface and I tried with all my might to squash it back down. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. I rested my head against his shoulder so he would not be able to see my defeated expression.

"But," My head snapped up to look at him in wonderment. But? But what? This could only be good news right? "You were right about me being selfish my love. I never took the time to realize that by protecting you I was also ignoring your needs as a woman. I was a selfish bastard and for that I am sorry. I promise you I will never do something so uncaring in the future. I won't make love to you Leah. I cannot risk you just for my own pleasure. Yet, I know I cannot ignore your needs. So I have come to a compromise."

A compromise? What kind of- Oh my god! Edward had moved so quickly my mind did not have time to process this. Before I could blink I was on my back in the soft sand with my husband between my legs. I had forgotten about being naked and because of this the feeling of his tongue against my entrance startled me.

"Never again will I ignore you or your needs Leah. Let me prove my love for you. Let me give you this." He whispered against my thigh before lowering his head once again.

His hands gripped my thighs before lifting them over his shoulders so he was able to get better access. I could feel the muscles in my thighs tighten and quiver when his tongue traced the pattern of my outer lips. My fingers wanted to grab something so they settled for tangling in his hair.

I thought I would scream when his tongue finally entered me. The cold caused a sweet tingling to ripple in waves from my toes to the top of my head. My head lolled to the side so it could rest in the sand. My breathing was erratic and I could hardly form a thought. The quick pace of his tongues movements made a fog fill my brain.

He was moving faster than a human could and I can't tell you how good it felt. Words cannot describe the feelings he was creating. They were coming to fast and it made my body and my mind numb with pleasure. He would first slide in as far as he could go, swirl his tongue around as if savoring my taste, and then pull his tongue out to repeat the process.

"Edward, Edward fuck! Feels so..fuck fuck fuck Edward!" I panted and cringed when I noticed how needy I sounded but Edward must have enjoyed my flustered state since it made his movements speed up.

"Come on Leah. Cum for me my darling. Cum for me Leah." The way he growled my name plus the feeling of his tongue on my clit was enough to throw me over the edge. My thighs tightened and locked around his head, holding him in place and my back arched. My hands fell from his hair as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over my body. The only sound I could make was saying his name over and over again.

I lay there in the sand trying to catch my breath while Edward kissed his way up my body. When he reached my lips he ran his tongue (how he could still have the energy to move I couldn't comprehend) over my lips until they parted and he explored the cavern of my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue and the taste was actually not half bad since it was mixed with his unique flavor.

When he was satified with the exploration of my mouth he turned to lay on his side. Bringing his arm around my waist he pulled my body into his and kissed my shoulder blade. "Satisfied love?" His tone was content.

Turning in his embrace until I faced him I streched before punching him lightly in the arm. "You cheated!" I declared and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Don't think your off the hook leech. Just because you distracted me for now it does not mean you win. I will have my way and you will fuck me. Next time I assure you you'll be the one begging for more as I plead with _you_ to cum for _me_."

Our eyes locked and I could tell from his expression that he both feared my promise while at the same time he craved it. No more words were spoken as we just enjoyed the bliss of the moment and watched the sun set. Our disagreement could wait until tomorrow I supposed. For now I only wished to enjoy some quiet and relaxing time with my stubborn yet completely loving husband. Besides whether he liked it or not I had already began to form a plan as to how I could thank him properly. Tomorrow was going to be fun that was for sure.

**AN: I really hope you all liked this chapter. It is really hard for me to write romance scenes for some reason. I think it's because I get embarrassed for some reason. That and the fact I feel as if turns out to be horrible. I do try my best though and I will admit I think I am getting better at writing smut. Anyways as you can see Leah got something in this chapter. Not exactly what she wanted but it was something. The next chappy is already half written in a notebook so next time my cousin comes over I will try to have her type it up for me. Anyways review and let me know what you thought! By the way, the next chapter may be the last. I haven't decided if I want another shorter chapter after this next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: I am still being held hostage from my phone and computer (Technically internet) by my doctor to avoid stress and I want to thank my cousin and her friend for typing this up for me. So applause to them! :)**

The next morning when Edward had gotten out of bed to make me breakfast, I started to set up everything I would need to get Edward where I wanted him. After yesterdays events (while pleasurable) I realized his intentions were sweet but they would never be enough. My body knew what it needed and who was I to argue with my body?

I had toyed with a few different ideas on how to get Edward where I wanted him. I had thought of trying to some how manipulate his mind reading skills but in the end I went against it since it would probably back fire on me. The way I'd planned on manipulating his thoughts was by planting a false memory in his mind. Well technically it wouldn't be false because I would be picturing in my mind what we were both doing at that time only I would add to it. I had hoped he wouldn't be able to tell the difference but I couldn't take the chance. So that idea had been tossed in the trash heap.

After digging threw the back of the closet I finally found the chains. I was kind of wierded out touching them because they had been used by Carlisle and Esme. I debated whether my plan would work without the chains but in the end I pushed my gross out factor to the back of my brain and pulled the chains out of the box labeled 'toys' and set them in a heap on the bed.

When I heard Edward call my name I ignored him and dashed over to the closet. I pulled the door closed slightly, leaving it open just enough so I would be able to see Edward when he entered the room. Like I had predicted he entered the room right after I didn't reply when he called for me. I kept my mind completely blank so my thoughts would not give away my position. I even held my breath since I knew he would be listening for that as well.

"Leah?" His eyes crinkled at the corners in confusion as his eyes swept over the length of the room trying to locate me. "Love?" He called out again this time with a bit of worry coloring his tone.

I rolled my shoulders preparing myself for what I had to do next. I bent slightly in a crouch and my feet were ready to run when the moment came. I reminded myself of those marathon runners getting ready for the start of a race. All my muscles were tense for my next move. I knew I would only have one shot at this.

If I failed my mission I knew I wouldn't get another chance to catch my husband off guard. This really was a once in a life time chance. I mentally prepared myself by invisioning what I'd get as a prize if I sucseeded. The mental images which flew threw my mind were the only encouragement I needed. My mind reader didn't stand a chance. He would soon learn that you don't stand a chance against the only she-wolf to exist.

"Are we playing hide and seek? Come on Leah where are you? Stop this silly game of where's the Leah and come out this instant. Leah?" When my bloodsucker turned towards the closet with a questioning look in his eyes, (exactly as I had planned) it was then I made my move.

I pushed my body forwards as fast as I could. The closet door crashed open as my body went flying towards Edward. He barely had time to register what I was doing before my body slammed into his with a force which took my breath away but I didn't have time to let my body recover. I had to do this while Edward was still disoriented.

We landed on the bed with a loud crashing sound and I was suprised the bed hadn't buckled from the impact. Reaching up I grabbed both of his wrists in one of my hands. With a quick movement I used my other hand to snap the shackles around his wrists so he was firmly secured to the bed by the headboard.

My body was positioned so that his legs were pinned down to the bed by my lower body. I had made sure we landed in this position so he wouldn't be able to buck me off of him. As I half straddled him I also slid my body downwards until I reached the end of the bed. When I went to shackle one of his ankles down he growled and jerked his body away from me.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" As he questioned my sanity he once again jerked his body away from me as far as the chains would allow.

Growling back at him I caught one of his flailing legs and pinned it down to the bed with all the upper body strength I had. "I'm doing what I have to in order to get what I want. You brought this on yourself Cullen." I replied while snapping the shackle closed around his snowy white ankle.

"Leah don't do this to me. Please Leah you know I can't." He pleaded with me while tugging on the chains enclosed around his wrists.

"You can you just won't." I snapped as I finished chaining him down. "Don't worry Edward I am not asking to do anything. I plan to do all the hard work. So just sit back, or should I say lay back and relax." I smirked down at him and began to pull my shirt over my head.

Edward having seen my action decided to pull harder against the chains. "These can't hold me for long." He threatened as the wooden headboard creaked from his struggles to free himelf.

When I was free from the confines of my shirt, I began to slither up the length of his body. My skin practically burned when it met the coolness of his skin from underneath his clothing. "Oh I know that these can't hold you for long. I'm hoping your sense of decency kicks in around this point. You don't really want to break free knowing it would destroy Esme and Carlisle's bed. The poor thing would broken beyond repair. So as much as you threaten you won't try to escape. Your much to polite for that."

His topaz eyes burned a trail over my body as I continued to slither up his body. I could hear his teeth clench and grind together when my tongue popped out to follow the trail of his abs. "I can always buy them a new one." He offered as a counter to my statement.

Slowly lifting my head I offered him a small evil smile. "But it wouldn't be the same would it? From what you told me this bed has been with your family almost as long as Esme herself. It holds alot of memories for them. Do you really want to reduce there happy memories to splinters just because your to damn stubborn to give in to what you really want?"

By this time I was now seated on his chest. I placed my hands on the biceps of both arms and ran my hands up and down the length of his chained arms. I could the muscles flex with every little move he made. My face was lowered so our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke or more like begged for me to free him.

"Leah you don't want to do this." When I licked his lips at his remark showing I did indeed want to do this, he groaned and I could see his eyes darken. "You do not seem to grasp how dangerous this can become."

I tilted my head ever so slightly so my lips were touching the shell of his ear. "Maybe I like danger. Did you ever think of that?" Taking the lobe of ear in my mouth I bit down pretty hard but I knew it would cause no permanant danger. To him it would feel like a gentle bite and not like the severe pain a human would feel.

Edward sucked in a breath when he felt the bite I gave him. His back arched up a bit and his fists clenched tightly. "You know what I ment to say Leah. I could kill you with one touch. I could shatter every bone in your body. With one simple touch from me your organs could become crushed into nothing more than piles of mush."

I popped the first button of his shirt before moving down to the next one. "Ohh keep talking baby. You know nothing turns me on more than talking about mushy organs and shattered bones."

I had managed to undo all the buttons of his shirt but quickly realized I couldn't get it off without undoing the chains and I couldn't do that. Guess I would just have to rip it off. It was no skin off my back. I preferred Edward to be shirtless anyways. So with a shrug I tore the dark blue button up from his body.

"Leah how dare you destroy my shirt! I had alot of memories with that particular peice of clothing." I clucked my tongue at his smart alec comeback. He smiled at me showing off his pearly whites but I just glared down at him.

"Don't make me gag you." I threatened holding up the remains of his shirt. I would stuff it in his big mouth if he didn't hush up and get in the game. "As much I would love to hear you scream my name, and you will, I'm not against gagging you if you get on my nerves."

I was about to lean down to kiss him when he spoke. The words I heard made me freeze on the spot. "If you love me you won't do this to me. I can't risk hurting you my love. You have to trust I know what I am doing."

"Don't you dare pull the if you love me routine! I am doing this _because _I love you. Well that and I'm crazy horny for you. Who would've thought a wife would desire her husband sexually? What's this crazy world coming to?" My reply was sarcastic though I was sure to lighten my tone as I continued to speak. Upsetting him at this time would only serve to ruin the progress I'd made so far.

"You say your doing what's best for me right? Well I am doing what's best for you. You can't keep running away when something in your life goes wrong. So we had a rough first time. We have to learn from the experience. You tell me to trust you and usually I do, but this time I can't do it. I need _you_ to _trust _me."

Flipping my hair, I pressed a soft kiss to his jawbone before moving on to his pulse point where I sank my teeth into his flesh. Being a shape shifting wolf, it wasn't always easy for me to control my animal urges. I decided now was a perfect time to let them loose. I think I deserved that after all Edward put me through these last few days. I pulled back to growl in his face before I noticed a wierd taste in my mouth. Licking the roof of my mouth, I took a closer look at the bite I just gave my husband.

Holy shit! I had bitten all the way threw the skin and the wierd taste in my mouth was his venom. It tasted kinda spicey to be truthful. I wasn't concerned about my health since it wouldn't be going into my blood stream. On the other hand I did feel bad for hurting him. I hadn't ment to bite _that _hard.

When I went to appologize for what I'd done it was the look on his face which stopped me. My bloodsuckers eyes were half closed and his breathing was erratic. His chest heaved underneath me and he was mumbling something under his breath. I concentrated on the words.

"Leah, Leah, Leah..Please don't stop. Don't stop." He kept repeating the words over and over again. I doubted if he even realized what he was saying. Ha! So he did want me! Plus he liked the pain. He had just unknowingly given me ammo for my arsenal.

Trailing a finger down his cheek I waited until he was looking at me. It took him a few moments to snap back into reality. I bit my lower lip as my other hand rested on the swell of my breast. "Tell me Edward, do you think I'm beautiful?"

His eyes followed the movement of my hand which was still resting on my breasts only now I was making slow circles and other patterns on my russet colored flesh. He seemed fascinated by the action.

"Beautiful is hardly capable of describing you. A masterpiece of priceless art. A native goddess carved from the stars themselves." The soft velvet tone of his voice combined with the sweet words sent a wave of heat into the pit of my stomach.

Swinging one of my impossibly long legs up, I placed it beside his head. My knee was bent and my thigh was resting against his cheek. "And I know you want me." To prove my point which was he did indeed want me, I slid my other hand behind my back and down to his waist. I continued moving my hand until I was able to cup him through his jeans.

With agile fingers I was able to pull down the zipper of his jeans. After I had completed the simple task of undoing is jeans, I slid my hand beneath the material. I was able to feel the cold hardness of his manhood through the thin silk of his boxers. I allowed my fingers to mold around him and started rubbing gently at first.

"Leah." My vampire closed his eyes and flexed his hips up into my hand. My eyes were locked on his face. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his blissful yet at the same time painful expression. The look on his face defined the phrase, 'finding pleasure from pain.'

I knew the struggle he was having with himself. His body and mind were in a tug of war with eachother. 'Take her,' 'No, it's wrong and I could hurt her.' 'She wants you to take her. She is practically begging for.' 'What if I hurt her? I could never forgive myself.' 'Be a man and take what you want. She wants you to do it! Just give in Edward..You know you want to.' 'No.' "Yes.' '_No._' '_**YES! Do it!'**_

Edwards eyes snapped open and the golden orbs swirled with raw animal lust. A deep throaty growl reached my ears and I could hear the clinking of the metal links from the chains hitting against eachother as one of his arms forcefully yanked at the restraints. I tried to reach up with my free hand to stop his arms movement but the position my body was currently in did not allow for much movement on my part. He had managed to snap the thick chain holding him in place.

I panicked seeing one of his arms free. If he could escape partly then he would be able to escape fully if I didn't take action. All my hard work so far could be ruined! I had gotten this far already so I couldn't let him escape. I wouldn't be able to deal with his pushing me away and then trying to tell me it was for my own well being. When would he learn I could take care of myself?

When I saw his arm extend towards me I did the one thing I could think of. I squeezed his erection harder than I had been. The harsh cold of his flesh burned against the heat of my hand in a hurt so good kind of way. I started stroking up and down along his length hoping it would distract my husband. Thank god it had the affect I wanted.

Whatever his thoughts and plan of action had been seemed to vanish as soon as my grip tightened and my long russet fingers started moving at a steady rythm. His free hand grabbed my hip and the fingers dug into deep into my skin. A moan slid through my parted lips.

I had never been much of a masochist, well maybe I had been but I just didn't realize it. (Why else would I have agreed to be maid of honor at Emily and Sam's wedding?) Anyways, I had never been much of a masochist that I knew of and yet the slight stinging pain from my leeches fingers digging into my skin was a welcome treat.

_More, more, more! _Played on a loop in my mind. I was careful to keep certian parts of my train of thought hidden behind my well developed mind block. He didn't need to hear how I was enjoying the slight pain his fingers envoked within me. I didn't beleive he was so far gone to the point where my thoughts would not alarm him.

"Tell me what you want Edward. Don't think with your brain this time either. For once just tell me what you want and I can give it to you. Give your body what it craves. You won't regret it I promise." When he opened his mouth to answer me I quickly interrupted. I had come up with a better plan. "On second thought, don't tell me you want me. Words aren't exactly what I want right now."

Letting go of his fully erect cock, I took the hand gripping my hip and led it to my center. Guiding his fingers with mine I rubbed them against my moist panties. I was glad I had chosen to wear a skirt today since it made things so much easier.

"Show me. Use your hands and your mouth to show me how much you love me." The words came out as a purr while I removed my hand from above his and back to its recent position on his dick. My nails lightly scratched against his erection. When he let out a whimper mixed with a growl I couldn't keep back my grin of triumph.

When his whole body stiffened I thought for sure he was going to refuse. I swear my heart stopped as I awaited his reaction. I had gotten so far today and I hoped it hadn't been for nothing. I had proven to both of us he wanted me. He couldn't deny this fact since I was litterally holding the proof in my hand right now.

Rejection hurt no matter if it was supposably for my own good or not. Sam had told me his leaving was for my own good. His marrying Emily and having children with her was for my own good. Funny how what was for your own good turned out to never be what you wanted. I was tired of everyone else telling me what was best for me. Shouldn't I be allowed to decided what was in my best interest?

I was suprised to feel cold slender fingers combing through my hair. I raised my eyes, which had been gazing at his bare chest, to catch him giving me a soft smile. "As you wish my love."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. Had he gotten a personality transplant when I wasn't looking? "Really? Cause if your fucking with me-" I hate to admit it but I actually yelped when he tugged on my hair so he could silence me with his lips.

All the worry seaped from my pores as our lips molded and moved together. Tongues slipped through parted lips to meet in a forbidden dance of passion. Fire and ice tangled together fighting for the upper hand. Teeth sharper than knives nipping at eachothers lips in a playful and teasing manner.

Edward pulled his lips from mine with some difficulty. He trailed his smooth as glass lips and tongue along my jaw until he reached the hollow beneath my left ear. "You seem suprised love. Did you honestly beleive you wouldn't get your way in the end? You always do Leah. I should've known better than to argue with you." His breath smelled like honey suckle mixed with with a sprinkle of lemon. The scent was overwhelming my scenses. It made it hard to concentrate on his voice. "Let me make it up to you."

I became unable to answer when he sucked the skin under my ear into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the flesh making me shiver. This was working out better than I dreamed. I had been so sure I would have to force him to give me what I want and here he is offering so freely what I had craved with such urgency.

When his hand moved from my hair, down my shoulder, and around my back to undo my neon purple bra, the room went fuzzy because my eyes had begun to roll into the back of my head. My body had gone sort of limp from his touches along with the taste of his kisses. The feelings he created within me were drowning out my thought process.

"How could you honestly beleive I didn't want you? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to read in your mind how you thought I did not find you desirable? I almost gave in to your demands when you started thinking the reason behind my sudden no intimacy rule was due to the fact and I am using your own words mind you, was because sex with you 'must be worse than it was with Isabitch.' Leah I will never understand how you could think such lies!" The sudden passion behind his words both scared and excited me.

I had learned a long time ago that when my leech got passionate about something, boy did he get passionate. I tried to scowl at him before replying. "I never _said _any of those things." It was rather difficult to keep the scowl on my face once he started massaging my now braless breast with his skilled fingers. Damnit..Did he have to have a hidden talent for everything? "If you didn't like my thoughts you should have kept out of my mind."

_Stay focused Clearwater. Don't let him distract you from your rant. You have a right to be angry at him. Remember he denied you sex for __**days **__on end. Yes he did but he is doing a good job of appologizing now isn't he? Doesn't matter if he is trying to make up for it. He deserves to be given a good tongue lashing. Oooh a tongue lashing..I like were your going with this idea. No! Must not think pervy thoughts! Stay angry. Stay angry. Oh for the love of god what is he doing with his tongue?_

I was snapped out of the arguement going on inside of my mind by the feel of something cold and wet making its way around my nipple. I couldn't contain my gasp and seeing him smirk before sucking my nipple into his mouth, had me both turned on to the point it was uncomfortable and annoyed.

_Smile all you want you smug fucker. I am __**still **__the one in control here so you better not forget that. At any moment I could decide to pull an Edward and deny you what you want. How would you feel huh? Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine and you can feel how I had to feel for __**days. **_

A rush of twisted pleasure pulsed in my veins at seeing the terrified expression which took over his previous smirk. The terror intensified when I pulled away and crawled off of him. In reality I had no intention of leaving him without getting what I deserved but I didn't see the harm in torturing him for a few seconds while I yanked my denim skirt and purple thong down my long legs to pool on the floor beneath my feet.

_I should leave you chained there for a while until you feel like you can't take anymore. I'll watch with glee while you suffer through every emotion I did. First you will be hurt. You'll wonder why I would cause you such pain if I loved you as much as I claimed to._

_Nex you will experience red hot anger. It will boil in your blood, well in your case it will boil in your venom filled viens. It won't be rational anger you feel either. You won't be able to come up with a reason for the anger. Maybe it is caused by the hurt or maybe by something else. All you'll know is that it is there and with every second which passes, it grows hotter and burns deeper than anything else you've ever felt._

_After the anger has driven you almost to the point of insanity the pain will come. It will only be a dull aching at first. It won't be anything you cannot handle...for a while. Imagine a pinching feeling in the pit of your stomach. Not anything serious right? __**Wrong! **__As the mintues tick by it will get worse and worse. The pinching will turn to a stabbing that affects your whole body. Like a posion slowly being pumped throughout your body as it kills you. That is what you were doing to __**me **__Edward. When you pushed me away without giving me a good enough reason, you were __**killing **__me in the slowest and most painful way possible. I should put you through what you did me but I'll be the bigger person. I love you to much to put you through that._

I grabbed the condom off the top of the bedside table were I had placed it earlier before I had gone in search for the chains. All my mind ranting had reminded of the ache I _still _held in my body. The ache _he _had caused and he was damn well going to get rid of it considering _he_ put it there in the first place.

Some how I managed to tear the package open with my teeth and remove his pants and boxers the rest of the way off his body. They landed on a heap on the plush biege carpet with a soft plop. I moved to straddle his legs and took his fully erect penis in one hand.

The added bonus to Edward being a skilled lover was the fact he a _huge _penis. He totally put Sam to shame..Hell a minature poodle would put Sam to shame. Still, I loved the fact my bloodsucker was well endowed. I lowered my hand that held the condom and slid it onto his massive erection.

He dug his nails deeper into my hip. (When had he had time to grip my hip again? Damn he was fast for a parasite.) With a playful smirk I pried his hand from my hip to bring his fingers up to my mouth. I sucked his ring finger as deep as I could without gagging and then I bit deep into the digit. I had done this numerous times when we were still dating. It was a gesture I used to show him I was in control of a situation. I also did this when he was annoying me. It was my way of telling him to behave.

With my free hand, I caressed the side of his face with the tip of my finger. "Still want to back out?" I teased while placing my hands on his chest so I could lift my hips to get the leverage I would need. When he shot me his imitation of my scowl, (A poor imitation at that) I simply grinned before lowering my self onto him.

_Yessss! _This is what I had missed so desperately. The connection we usually had with eachother seemed to multiply times a million when our bodies connected. As I sunk onto him as deep as I could go I halted all movement. I wanted to enjoy this moment and take in all the feelings I had been denied.

I would never understand how Edward could manage to go this long without being together physically. Didn't he feel the same fire I did when we were together? We were made for one another and to not be together would only end up destroying the both of us. Why would he willingly do such a thing to himself? Or a better question would be _how _could he do such a thing? If it were me, I would've gone crazy. I guess it proves he's just not as selfish as I am.

"Oh Leah, if only you knew exactly _how _selfish I am." He paused to raise one of my hands and place a kiss on the palm. "So many times the past day or so I have wanted nothing more than to bury myself in your warmth. To taste you as you moan for more. I don't think you realize what you mean to me. I love you and that will never change even if we never had sex again. Yet, when I am with you, when I am _in _you, I feel complete. You complete me Leah Clearwater. I realize now there is no backing out." He growled out the last few words.

A snapping sound alerted me to the fact his other arm had broken free of the chain. In a lightning quick move he had me flipped onto my back before pulling out of me only to slam back in. The bed shook from the force of his thrust.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He whispered before pinning my hands above my head. His dark amber eyes searched my face for any sign of regret.

"I just want you to start moving again. For the love of all things holy, I swear if you don't start moving soon I'll-" My threat was muffled by his lips on mine once again. I could even feel him chuckle against my lips and I rewarded him by biting his lower lip.

When he finally started to move inside of me, I hitched one of my legs around his waist so I was more able to keep up with his quick but deep thrusts. Our bodies moved in synch. Our skin sliding and slipping against eachothers. His ghostly pale flesh and my copper skin looked so perfect together. Dark and light, fire and ice...Whatever you wanted to call us, we really were made for the other.

"I never want to stop this Edward!" I cried out and clutched his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. I wasn't one to beg but that is exactly what I was doing. "Oh God Edward, don't stop!"

My leech kissed my forhead as an answer to my plea. He continued to move and if I asked for it harder or faster he would deliver what I asked for with no objections or questions asked. I can't tell you how long we stayed like that, just moving together and pleasing eachother any way we could.

Even when my body began to tire out, it didn't stop Edward. I think he had forgotten that not all of us could keep going and going like the fucking energizer bunny without rest. Although my body was quickly becoming exausted, I didn't ask him to stop. I really didn't want him to stop but I knew if he didn't fucking cum soon then I wouldn't have the energy to have sex again for a week and that was just **not **acceptable.

"You wanted me Leah and you're getting me until _**I**_ say it's time to stop!" Edward ordered in a take no prisioners kind of tone. Right after he said those words the expression he wore softened before he buried is face in the crook of my neck. "Please don't make me stop Leah. Atleast not before I have had time to finish. Please love don't make me stop. I understand now what you were trying to tell me before. I _need _you my love."

Damnit I must be going soft otherwise I would have bitten his head off for trying to order me around. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be doing this at all. Still, the way he begged me not to stop him mixed with the puppy dog expression had caused my heart to melt.

"Then give it to me harder!" I demanded in a harsher tone of voice to cover up the fact I was going soft.

He obeyed my order by thrusting even harder than he had been before. Over and over again he slammed into me while at the same time peppering kisses all over my face. Eventually I ended up arching off the bed while he screamed my name before finally exploding inside of me.

As we lay there catching our breath, I stretched my naked body only to feel something wierd underneath me. Lifting my head I finally noticed that we had indeed broken the bed. There was a dent in the middle of the mattress that almost touched the floor. Wow, we had permantly dented the metal frame of his parents bed. Kind of strange if you think about it. I mean how many kids can say, "Hey mom and dad, my sexy werewolf wife and I were going at it so damn hard we ended up mangling your bed beyond repair?"

"Will you get rid of the condom love?" Edward asked from his position of resting on his back with his hands behind his bed. "By the way hun, why exactly did we need a condom if you are unable to get pregnant?"

"Ugh, give it to me." I said with a groan as I took the used condom, (I was suprised it hadn't broke from how rough my bloodsucker had been. They really were durable things. They should use us in an add to advertise them. 'Trojan- Strong enough to endure sex with a vampire and she wolf.) before rolling over to drop it into the trash can beside the bed.

I rolled back over to answer him with a roll of my eyes. "Supposably leeches should be unable to procreate and yet out popped the little monster known as Renesmee. As much as I love the kid I just don't think I am ready to handle a little Edward and Leah Jr. any time in the near future."

Edward hummed with a nod and strange look in his eye. I had a feeling this baby talk wasn't over. I probably only managed to delay it for a day or so. "So did you like that?" I asked hoping to get his mind off the me having a mini me subject for the time being.

"Very much." He repiled while wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me into his chest. "Are you hurt? And don't lie to me if you are. I promise not to with hold sex from you if you are. I just need to know so in the future I will know not to be as rough."

"I'm perfectly fine so don't worry about me. I'm a she wolf and therefore I am built of pretty tough stuff. God you're such a freaking worry wart" I said. "Now shut the hell up and hold me while I sleep."

"Alright alright love." Edward said with a chuckle before kissing the tip of my nose. "Get some rest because if I have my way you will need all the energy you can get."

I am sure if I had more energy I would've been able to come up with a good comeback but as it was, I could barely keep my eyes open. Since I was unable to gather the energy to create words I simply flipped him off before falling asleep.

**AN: Leah finally got what she wanted! Yay for Leah! I wanted to say there will be one more chapter after this and I was thinking it should be Edward's pov. Let me know you think! Also, I was thinking about doing a sequel were Edward tries to convince Leah they should have a baby. Should I or shouldn't I? Feel free to give me your thoughts. **

**Also, a shout out to my friend Lara who while visiting me, helped me alot with the romance scene. She gave me alot of ideas for it and I think it turned out pretty good. Plus she and my cousin typed the story up for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Once again I thank my cousin and mother for typing and posting this for me. I'm still banned and I am going insane. I have people I miss and they know who they are. Yes JACOBFAN I am talking to you! I miss you so freaking much I am going insane!**

As I stood on the patio of the cottage on Esme's isle, I let the events of the past couple of days float through my bain. I hadn't bothered getting dressed due to the fact no one else would be around. It was only Leah and I on the small island my father had given my mother. Leah was sleeping soundly in bed since I had efficently worn her out. I knew it would be a while before she woke up. That ment I had plenty of time to analyze everything that has happened.

**Flashback**

When the sun had started rising to alert everyone morning had finally made an appearance, I took the time to look down at my wife. We had been married yesterday in my families home. To say it had been the best day in my life would be and understatement. There is no word that can rightly describe how I felt at hearing Leah speak the words 'I do.'

When my bride and I had finally made it to Isle Esme later that evening, my day had gone from amazing to pure bliss. In my years of existing I never thought life could be this perfect. Even when I had been married to Bella, never had I felt this way. Leah brought my idea of what love was to a whole new level. Levels I never even knew existed.

Leah was exactly the type of person I needed and for so long I denied any feelings I may have had for her. It's lucky for me I have a family who cares enough to show me how stubborn I tend to be. If it had not been for the push my family members had given me I would've never acted on my feels for the she wolf.

Knowing I had almost cost myself this feeling of overwhelming completeness sent shivers of pain down my spine. If I didn't have Leah in my life I honestly cannot say where I would be right now. Before Leah and I had started dating I was..for lack of a better word, I was a _corpse. _

Looking back on it now I reminded myself of one of those zombies in the movies Emmett loved to watch. I hate to admit but I think the zombies in those films had more life in them than I did. Atleast I was lucky enough to find a cure in the form of Leah Clearwater. She had saved me.

Smiling to myself I removed a strand of of hair from Leah's face and that is when I froze in terror. If I had been alive I would have died as I looked down at my bride. My Leah, my beautiful, perfect, russet goddess was covered in black and blue bruises. Her skin discolored in a variety of of purples, black, and green.

Her slender shoulders were marred by scratches and finger shaped bruises made by my own hand. Her lips swollen and tinted purple from the harsh kisses I had given her. Her breasts covered with bite marks though luckily none had broken the skin. Her neck was the same as her chest. My hand reached out to caress one of the bruises wishing I could take it away.

I had to force myself to look away. I couldn't stand to see what else I had done to her. I truly was a monster. How foolish I had been to believe we could make love and not have consequences. How could I do that to her? Was I so lost in my own pleasure I hadn't known the damage I'd been inflicting on the love of my existance? What if next time I also got to into the act and ended up killing her?

My heart felt like it was shattering when I thought about loosing her. I could not loose her, not now that I had finally found her. If she died I would have to find a way to follow her. I know it's selfish of me to think such things since I have a child to care for but I knew that if I lost my wife I wouldn't be able to function.

Leah was my everything and I had abused her body to find my own pleasure. I could have killed her last night. I would not let that_ ever _happen again. As much as I loved her, I wouldn't put her in danger anymore. No more sex was going to happen. It would be hard because making love to her and being with her physically brought us closer and I didn't think that possible before. Still, knowing this was in her best interest made my resolve stronger.

I knew this would be hard and I would never hear the end of it. Still there was no other option. I had to do this for Leah. Eternity without sex was something I could handle. I had gone years without making love and I could do it again. Living eternity without Leah was not an option. I'd rather have no sex until the end of time rather than have sex and end up loosing my soulmate due to my selfish nature.

When my wife rolled over in her sleep to get more comfortable the sheet slipped from her body and I was forced to look at the damage I had done once again. My mind was made up and I wouldn't waver. I could never have intercourse with my love ever again. I was doing this for her own good. She'd be angry of course but I hoped with time she would see my side.

**End Flashback**

When I had made the vow to never touch Leah in a sexual way I had really beleived my plan would work. I had never really thought Leah would go as far as she did. At the time I hadn't understood why sex was so important to her. As long as we had eachother it should not matter should it? I would soon learn how wrong I had actually been.

When I had first told her my concerns she had been livid. She screamed and hollared at me for being over protective. She had tried with all her might to change my mind. First she had tried to argue her point. When that turned out to be unsucsessful she then tried wearing skimpy outfits to entice me.

I had come so close to just taking her on the kitchen table when she came out in daisy duke shorts and bikini top. The only way I'd been able to hold back was by forcing myself to grip the countertop in an effort to keep my hands buisy. If I hadn't done that I know my hands would've reached out for her even when my brain ordered them to stay put. Not going to her and taking her in my arms was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

After Leah had left to take a walk I had been tempted to follow her and appologize for the things I said. I planned to give her an hour or so to cool off though before heading into the forest to find her. I would've followed her too if it hadn't been for my phone ringing not fifteen minutes later.

**Flashback**

_Ring! Ring! _The annoying ring tone Alice had chosen for me sounded from my front pocket. Who would be calling I wondered? I knew it would not be Leah. Whenever she and I engaged in an arguement, I usually had to track her down and force her to listen. She was insanely stubborn. People thought I was bad? Well Leah was ten times worse than I. Sometimes her stubborn streak came in handy. Most of the time though it was one hell of a nuisence to me.

Reaching into my pocket to pull out the little silver phone I looked at the caller ID and raised my brow in confusion when I saw Renesmee's number. Why on earth would she be calling? My daughter hardly ever called me if she needed something.

Usually she went to Leah which kind of annoyed Rosalie. My sister got used to it after a while because she knew Nessie wasn't choosing Leah over her. Renesmee had informed Rose the reason she was so close to Leah was because like the she-wolf who was one of kind, she herself was a rare breed. She explained Leah understood her better than anyone else could.

I couldn't be happier to realize how close my daughter and wife were. Before I started courting Leah I feared Nessie wouldn't take to the girl wolf. I feared she would resent Leah because she wasn't her real mother. To see the exact opposite occure filled me with joy. If you didn't know Leah was not Renesmee's biological mother you would never be able to tell the difference.

Flipping open the small device in my hand, I put it up to my ear. "Renesmee sweetheart is everything alright?"

Sobs sounded in my ears as my daughter went to reply. She was crying? My half breed daughter from my first marriage hardly ever cried. She was rather good at keeping her feelings locked inside. I think she learned it from me.

"No everything is not fine dad!" Another loud sob reached my ears. "How could you do this to mom?" When Nessie said mom I knew she was talking about Leah since she called her birth mother Isabella. Ness hated her real mother with a passion to rival Leah's hate for my ex wife. "Do you have any idea how hurt she is?"

With a sigh I ran my free hand through my hair. So Leah had called my daughter and told her about the situation. I shouldn't be suprised since I knew Ness was not only Leah's step daughter but also one of her best friends. They were closer than I'd ever seen Leah be with anyone except myself.

Atleast Rosalie hadn't called yet and I prayed she wouldn't. I didn't need to hear what she would no doubt say. Her rants could go on for days. With Rosalie I would never get the chance to explain my side. Atleast with Renesmee I could try to make her understand.

I cleared my throat trying to lighten my tone. I didn't need Nessie thinking I was angry at her for calling. Truth was I didn't know what to expect from her so if I could keep the situation calm I'd do what I could. "Renesmee listen-"

"No you listen here you big dummy!" I became speechless when my daughter screamed at me over the phone. Never had Nessie ever taken that kind of tone with me before. I was shocked to say the least. "For someone so smart dad your really stupid. I swear you are the dumbest smart person to ever exist!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what has gotten into you?" I demanded. I loved my child but I would not tolerate this kind of rebel behavior from her. As her father she should respect me. I understood she was upset and angry but name calling was not nessasary. Nor was it tolerated in our home. She should know better.

"What do you think has gotten into me? Come on dad if you think really hard I am sure you'll figure it out. Don't blow a brain gasket while you think." In this moment Nessie had channeled her inner Leah. "How could you tell mom you wouldn't sleep with her again? Do you have any clue as to how that made her feel? You do remember who your married to don't you? It should not be hard for you to figure out what is running through her head."

"Listen Renesmee, I know you love Leah and you do not wish to see her hurt but you must look at it from a different angle. Did she tell you what she looked like when she woke up? She was black and blue. Covered in-" I paused having come to the conclussion I shouldn't be talking about my sexual activities with my daughter.

Nessie's bell like voice filled my ears once more. "Yeah, she told me dad and I totally get why your freaking out. I really do see your side of the situation that's why I am trying to not loose my temper." She paused to take a deep breath before continuing with her speech.

"You don't want to hurt her because you love her. You think if you let yourself get physically close to her again you will be putting mom in danger. Let me fill you in a few facts oh wise one. This is Leah we are talking about. Now put yourself in her shoes for a minute." Her tone turned mocking. "Her husband was intimate with her once. Then he goes and tells her they can never do it again. What do you really think is going through her mind?" Another brief pause from my little girl.

"I can tell you what she is thinking. Why doesn't her husband want her anymore? Had she not been any good? Did you wish she was Isabella? Do you not find her attractive because she's not the normal defination of pretty? She wonders if maybe you would like her better with pale skin and golden eyes.

She asks herself why you allowed yourself to sleep with Bella a second time when the same thing happened to her. Why'd you bend to Isabella's demands and not hers. And the final blow to her ego...Did you picture Bella while you guys did it?

Now do you get what I am saying dad? It's not the sex part really. It goes deeper than that and we all know it. She feels you love Isabella more than you do her. Can you blame her for feeling this way?" Silence followed my way to smart for her own good, daughters rant.

Could what she spoke be the truth? Did Leah really beleive I had loved Bella more than I did her? The idea was absurd to me but for my wife to feel that way it made since. I couldn't beleive I had allowed myself to be stupid. Of course Leah would feel this way. Look what her rat bastard ex had done to her. It is no wonder my wife is so paranoid when it comes to Bella. I should have seen it sooner.

"Ness I didn't realize-" I started but my very wise daughter cut me off.

"I know dad. I completely understand how you feel. I don't want to loose her either. Look at it this way though, if it had been Leah who set the no sex rule what would you think? I know you would automatically jump to the idea Leah was still in love with Sam. You two are so alike it is not funny." Renesmee took another deep breath as she prepared to speak again. "Daddy, we are both going to loose her if you don't smarten up you know that right?"

I had to agree with my daughter. She had a valid point about all this. If it had been the other way around I would most likely have acted similiar to Leah. I'm just as paranoid about Sam as she is about Bella. I had to talk to her and make her understand that my decision had nothing to do with not wanting her and everything to do with wanting to keep her safe.

"Ness I have to go. I have to find your mom so I can fix this. Do not worry honey, I won't let either of us loose Leah. Thank you for making me see reason and we will see you when we come home in a couple of weeks." I headed towards the door to go in search of my wife.

"When you come back you both better be smiling or I swear I will lock you in a closet and have Uncle Jazz made you guys go at it like bunnies." Those were the last words my daughter spoke before hanging up with a soft click.

**End Flashback**

It was the call from Renesmee which started to break my resolve. She had gotten me to see what I was putting Leah through. When I went in search of my darling she wolf I was determined to show Leah that I loved her. I wouldn't make love with her but maybe I could somehow give her what she wanted without really giving into her demands.

When I had finally tracked her down she was hanging up her cell and heading in the direction of the small pool of water. I'd hidden in the trees hoping she wouldn't realize I was there. I had been curious to know what she was up to. I watched with hungry eyes as she starting stripping before diving into the water completely.

I would've been content to stand there and watch the show she was putting on for me. I'd even ran around the small area to find the best view. It had been going well until something went wrong. I swear my world froze in that moment. Every fear I ever had about loosing Leah came true in that brief moment.

**Flashback**

She looked so beautiful as she stood underneath the small waterfall. Her body glistened in the light of the sun. She was a vision to behold. I couldn't beleive I was married to someone as stunning as she. I did not deserve such a perfect woman. All I wanted to do was sit in my spot in the thick forest and watch my wife enjoy the nature surrounding her.

When she twisted her head around, she must've caught sight of me, her foot somehow slipped causing her to topple over the edge. I heard her shrill scream of, 'Aww fuck!' as she shot like a bullet down into the water. I was on my feet quicker than a lightning strike as I dove in after her. Hadn't I just got done assuring Renesmee we wouldn't loose Leah?

Fully submerged in the crystal clear water I frantically searched for my wife. Where was she? How come she had not surfaced yet? My eyes darted in all directions and finally I caught sight of her unmoving body. Her eyes were closed and I feared the worst as I swam to her and caught her wrist in my hands. I tugged us up to the surface praying I wasn't to late. I should have gotten to her faster. If something happened to her it would be because I failed her.

"Leah love can you hear me?" Once we reached shore I cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes were open which indicated she was concious. Now if she would just speak to me. I needed to know where she was injured. "Just stay calm my darling I am afraid you may go into shock. It will be ok my love I promise."

"Ed-" She started to speak but then ended up coughing up loads of water. I was terrified her lungs may be filled and drowning her. I needed to get her out of here.

I wrapped my arms around her body gently. I craddled her against my chest as I went to stand. She needed to get to Carlisle as soon as possible. Being a shifter I knew she could not see a regular doctor. It would take atleast half a day to get back home. Maybe if I ran there after getting off the island it would be faster. "Leah you may have some eternal injuries so we need to get you out of here immediately-"

Leah pushed on my chest to get my attention. "I'm ok Edward."

Doubt clouded my expression. How could she be fine after a fall as severe as the one she just had? My eyes narrowed when I realized she must be lying to me in order to take my guilt off my shoulders. Unknown to her, she only made it worse by pretending to be fine. "Don't lie to make me feel better Leah. I should've been there to catch you and now your hurt and it is all my-"

My wife rolled her eyes before planting a soft kiss on my lips to silence me. "Don't do the blame game. If it's anyones fault it would be mine. You saved me Edward just like you always seem to do when I need it."

I watched as she tried to stand but failed when her leg gave out on her. I stretched my arms out to catch her. Atleast I had been fast enough to catch her this time. "Leah are you alright? Tell me what hurts."

**End Flashback**

Leah had been very sneaky by playing the hurt ankle card. I had almost been ensnared by her web of trickery. When I began kissing up her leg to sooth her pain, every thought of protecting her fled my mind. All I had wanted was to hold Leah in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her pain away. Almost loosing her had given me a glimpse of what my life would be without her. I could not let anything ever hurt again and that included myself.

So I had given her a compromise. I hadn't made love with her but I had pleasured her. Being the fool I am, I had believed it would be enough. I should've realized otherwise. Leah Cullen could never have enough. Thinking back on it now I don't know why I even tried to abstain. Leah had won, in the end Leah always won.

**Flashback**

"Leah?" I called from the kitchen. I had finished cooking her breakfast and didn't want it to get cold. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. "Leah?"

When she didn't respond I went in search of her. She had to be in the bedroom since she had not left the house and I could still smell her. I tried honing in on her thoughts but for some reason she was blocking me. A shiver of apprehension crawled down my spine. She was up to something and whatever it may be I knew I probably wouldn't like it.

The next few minutes were a blur. I remember walking into the bedroom and the next thing I know I am thrown to the bed with my hands cuffed in iron shackles. I was to shocked to do anything at first. Of all the things I expected her to do, this surely wasn't one of them. Had she gone insane? What the hell was she thinking? Would she just leave me here like this? Was she dishing out some sort of strange punishment for the events of yesterday? I'm fairly sure she enjoyed the events of the day before. I know I sure did.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" I growled while trying to pull my leg free of her grasp. I pulled on the shackled holding my arms in place. I could snap them if I wanted to and I would if she didn't free me. I understood she was fustrated but holding me captive? Was it really nessasary?

My wife growled right back at me showing me she was not intimidated. She cuffed my last leg down with a smile. "I'm doing what I have to in order to get what I want. You brought this on yourself Cullen."

"Leah don't do this to me. Please Leah you know I can't." I had to made her understand. She could not do this to me! Did she not realize how hard it was for me already? Her tempting me did not help the situation.

"You can you just won't." She hissed while straddling my lower body. I could feel her heat wanting to burn me up from the inside. "Don't worry Edward I am not asking to do anything. I plan to do all the hard work. So just sit back, or should I say lay back and relax."

When she used the fuck me tone I knew I was a goner. My fight was fleeing as I watched with starving eyes while she achingly slow removed her shirt revealing flawless copper skin begging to be touched and tasted. I had married one hell of a sexy little devil. I actually _enjoyed _this side of her even when I knew I shouldn't. I should be fighting against her and yet I did not because deep down I am and always will be a masochist.

"Leah, Leah, Leah..Please don't stop. Don't stop." All rational thought left when I felt her teeth break through the marble flesh of my throat. Sharp as razers they sunk into my flesh sending a flair of desire straight to my groin.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her rest her hand on the swell of her breast. Her dark skin calling out to me. '_Touch me! Touch me!' _It cried out. She wanted me to touch her and yet she kept me shackled down. If she thought I would run she was dead wrong. It was to late to go back even if I wanted too.

"Tell me Edward, do you think I'm beautiful?" Her lips stuck out in a pout waiting for my teeth to take the bottom lip between my lips.

As hard as i tried I couldn't take my golden eyes off of her. She needed me to tell her? Had she not looked in a mirror lately? "Beautiful is hardly capable of describing you. A masterpiece of priceless art. A native goddess carved from the stars themselves."

I'd been able to create fully understandable sentences. That was suprising because the feelings she stirred in my body made it hard to think. When she placed her leg near my head resting her thigh against my cheek I could feel my body tremble. I could smell her arousal and it made my head spin if possible.

"And I know you want me." She teased while leaning back to undo my jeans button and zipper. When her hand reached inside and grab me I arched my back off the bed. I heard a whimper and realized the sound came from me.

When she continued to rub me my eyes rolled back into my head. The heat of her hand surrounded my cold flesh and I felt as if I were melting. I moaned her name. I wasn't calling out to her but she was all I could smell, taste, and feel. My wife was all around me. "Leah."

I knew it would be wrong to take her. My mind was in a war with my body and animal desires. 'Take her,' My inner beast ordered. 'No, it's wrong and I could hurt her.' Screamed my concious. 'She wants you to take her. She is practically begging for.' The monster in me known as lust replied. 'What if I hurt her? I could never forgive myself.' The loving side of me rebeled in fear of hurting her. 'Be a man and take what you want. She wants you to do it! Just give in Edward..You know you want to.' 'No.' "Yes.' '_No._' '_**YES! Do it!'**_

Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I pulled roughly on one of my chained arms. I heard the links snap and realized I was free. This should be the point where I run for the hills but in the battle of good Edward and animal Edward, the animal Edward won. I stared at Leah as if she were my prey. My now freed hand gripped her hip roughly. She wanted me and she would get her wish.

_Stay focused Clearwater. Don't let him distract you from your rant. You have a right to be angry at him. Remember he denied you sex for __**days **__on end. Yes he did but he is doing a good job of appologizing now isn't he? Doesn't matter if he is trying to make up for it. He deserves to be given a good tongue lashing. Oooh a tongue lashing..I like were your going with this idea. No! Must not think pervy thoughts! Stay angry. Stay angry. Oh for the love of god what is he doing with his tongue?_

Hearing my shifters thoughts made me want to laugh. I covered it up with a smirk as I continued to listen. It was nice to know she was as torn as I had been earlier. Usually she blocked her thoughts and I often felt annoyed by this. Now I got a chance to see what she had been thinking. Deciding to torture her a little bit as pay back for what she'd done to me I sucked one of her puckered nipples into my mouth. I let my tongue roll over the bud and smiled when my wife shivered.

_Smile all you want you smug fucker. I am __**still **__the one in control here so you better not forget that. At any moment I could decide to pull an Edward and deny you what you want. How would you feel huh? Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine and you can feel how I had to feel for __**days. **_

She wouldn't do that to me would she? She couldn't back out now I would go crazy if we didn't finish. She wanted me, I know she did. She's not going to leave me here when she wants what I want just as badly. She may be bitchy sometimes yet I could not fathom even Leah going as far as to leave me here in my current state.

_I should leave you chained there for a while until you feel like you can't take anymore. I'll watch with glee while you suffer through every emotion I did. First you will be hurt. You'll wonder why I would cause you such pain if I loved you as much as I claimed to._

_Nex you will experience red hot anger. It will boil in your blood, well in your case it will boil in your venom filled viens. It won't be rational anger you feel either. You won't be able to come up with a reason for the anger. Maybe it is caused by the hurt or maybe by something else. All you'll know is that it is there and with every second which passes, it grows hotter and burns deeper than anything else you've ever felt._

If my heart had been beating it would've stopped right then. I could feel the pain in her mind as she remember how she had felt after I refused to touch her. I honestly had no idea I hurt her that badly. I never dreamed she would feel as she had. If I could take it back now I would. I wanted to tell her this but I couldn't form words as I continued to listen to her thoughts.

_After the anger has driven you almost to the point of insanity the pain will come. It will only be a dull aching at first. It won't be anything you cannot handle...for a while. Imagine a pinching feeling in the pit of your stomach. Not anything serious right? __**Wrong! **__As the mintues tick by it will get worse and worse. The pinching will turn to a stabbing that affects your whole body. Like a posion slowly being pumped throughout your body as it kills you. That is what you were doing to __**me **__Edward. When you pushed me away without giving me a good enough reason, you were __**killing **__me in the slowest and most painful way possible. I should put you through what you did me but I'll be the bigger person. I love you to much to put you through that._

No. No. No. NO! I had-I had been slowly killing her? I knew she was not lying because I could read the truth in her eyes as she shimmied out of her clothes. I had wanted to _save _her. I _never _ment for this to happen. By trying to protect her I had been unknowingly hurting her. Emotional pain is worse than physical pain I knew this fact far better than anyone else. If I had to spend the rest of forever making this up to her I would.

"Oh Leah, if only you knew exactly _how _selfish I am." I took a moment to place a cold soft kiss on her palm as she sat above me moving slowly. Achingly slow in a way obviously ment to torture me. "So many times the past day or so I have wanted nothing more than to bury myself in your warmth. To taste you as you moan for more. I don't think you realize what you mean to me. I love you and that will never change even if we never had sex again. Yet, when I am with you, when I am _in _you, I feel complete. You complete me Leah Clearwater. I realize now there is no backing out." I confessed to her watching the emotions run across her face.

While she was lost in lost I took the chance to snap the other chain holding my arms. My wife hadn't realized I'd already broken free of the ankle cuffs. I had the element of suprise as I rolled us over before thrusting into her. The little squeak of pleasure she made only served to spur me on.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" My words were barely a whisper as they left my lips. My eyes roamed over face looking for any sign indicating she may not want this.

"I just want you to start moving again. For the love of all things holy, I swear if you don't start moving soon I'll-" Before the she wolf could fully get into her rant, I covered her lips with mine. I raised my hips a little as I started to moved inside of her. Boiling heat surrounded me but it burned in such a pleasant way.

"I never want to stop this Edward!" Leah's breathing was ragged as she dug her nails into my back. I hissed at the slight pain which caused me to move faster than I had been. I could feel my thrusts starting to get harder and faster. I couldn't seem to stop. "Oh God Edward, don't stop!" Not that her begging me made it any easier to slow down if I tried.

I brushed my lips over her forhead. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her thigh holding her to me. The rest of my body was supported by my other arm. After a while I noticed Leah had slowed down signifigantly. She was covered in sweat and panting for breath. I understood she was tired and some part of my brain knew eventually I would have to stop if I didn't want to thoroughly wear her out. But knowing something and being able to do said task is harder than it sounds.

"You wanted me Leah and you're getting me until _**I**_ say it's time to stop!" I softened my tone to one of pleading. She hadn't asked me to stop but I knew she was tiring."Please don't make me stop Leah. Atleast not before I have had time to finish. Please love don't make me stop. I understand now what you were trying to tell me before. I _need _you my love."

Leah must've gotten another burst of stamina since she started moving again. She bit my bottom lip hard. Again pleasure rippled down my spine. "Then give it to me harder!"

I obeyed her order and soon we were both arching into eachother. I screamed her name just like she had predicted I would and she moaned mine. I collapsed beside her and put my hands behind my head. I could not keep the satisfied smile off my face.

"Will you get rid of the condom love?" I turned my head to look at my sexy she wolf of a wife. I could take care of it myself but honestly? I was to content to move. I'd rather bask in the after effects of a very _very _enjoyable round of sex with my wife. If I had been human I would be lighting a cigarette right about this point in time. "By the way hun, why exactly did we need a condom if you are unable to get pregnant?"

"Ugh, give it to me." Leah Cullen groaned grabbing the used peice of rubber. Those things really were durable. After she rolled to toss it in the waste basket by the bed, she turned back to me and rolled her eyes. "Supposably leeches should be unable to procreate and yet out popped the little monster known as Renesmee. As much as I love the kid I just don't think I am ready to handle a little Edward and Leah Jr. any time in the near future."

Kids with Leah. Something I had never considered before today. She had a valid point. I was not supposed to be able to get a woman pregnant and yet I have a wonderful daughter. I thought Leah and I should really talk about this kids angle. Having a little Leah or a little Edward sounded wonderful. Nessie would love to have a baby in the house as would Rosalie.

**End Flashback**

"Why are you standing here with that look on your face? Are you up to something Edward Cullen?" I turned around to see my wife standing naked with her hands on her hips. I let my eyes wander over her body. I could feel myself getting hard.

"I was thinking Leah love that is all." I sent her an innocent smile which she didn't buy for a minute. She knew me far to well.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked with suspicious eyes.

"This whole baby angle Leah. I think we should talk about it some more." I offered her one of my famous dazzling smiles.

"Edward I don't think now is the time to-" She stopped talking when I threw her over my shoulder and headed for the broken bed.

"Your right darling. Now is not the time for words." She giggled when I tossed her like a sack of patatoes on to the bed. If she wouldn't talk about children I would have to use other means. I smiled before swooping down to catch her lips with mine.

**THE END!**

**AN: Can you beleive it is finally over? I am kind of sad to see the end of this story but then again a sequel is definately in the future. I think my cousin for typing this for me. Please R&R like always!**

**Oh my cousin put a new poll on my profile and I urge you to go vote. It is for what story I should focus on next. So go now and vote! *Points towards the poll on my profile.***

**Incase she did not read it at the top..JACOBFAN I miss you so much. If I don't get better soon so I can talk to you I think I'll go insane really I do.**

**On a side note..I had an epic wheelchair fail with my cousin. She wanted to take me for a walk and was pushing me down the ramp well the ramp is kinda high and uhh she lost control of the wheelchair and tried to catch it and we both toppled over..it was painful to say the least. Major major wheelchair fail. I wish we had caught it on tape.**


End file.
